Les dons du ciel2: L'amour inattendu
by Gouline971
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont tous les deux préfets en chef. Un soir, une corvée très originale qui durera toute l'année leur sera confiée. Que va t il se passer quand celle ci va les rapprocher? Et que va t il se passer lorsqu'une simple gifle jaillira?
1. La rentrée

Vous voilà pour la suite le l'histoire **_Les dons du ciel._** Je vous laisse lire ça vaut le détour.

**_Résumé_** : Hermione et Drago sont tous les deux préfets en chef. Un soir, une corvée très originale qui va durer toute l'année leur sera confier. Que va t-il se passer quand celle-ci va les rapprocher ? Et que va t-il se passer lorsqu'une simple gifle jaillira?

_Couple principale_ : Hermione/ Drago.

_Autre couples_: Harry/ Rosalie, GW/ BZ : Je ne mets que les initiales parce qu'il vient en court d'histoire. Mais vous avez dû devinez qui c'étaient…

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf certains que vous verrez au fil de l'histoire. Je ne vous les dis pas sinon ce sera une surprise gâchée.

_Titre : **Les dons du ciel 2 : L'amour inattendu.**_

_**Chapitre1 : La rentrée.**_

Nous nous trouvons chez les Granger à la fin des vacances qui avaient été superbe pour Hermione. La famille était partie à Paris au mois de Juillet et était partie à Ste Lucie le mois suivant pour que Rosalie Johanson, qu'ils avaient accueillit, fasse son deuil complet sur la tombe de sa famille.

Cette fille était particulièrement enviée par Voldemort et il y a quelques mois de cela, elle avait tué onze mangemorts. C'était extraordinaire en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun secours à part ses dons qui étaient l'empathie, la télékinésie, la lévitation, l'éclipse et le don de protection.

Là n'est pas la question, c'est le jour de la rentrée, et les deux filles étaient encore dans leur chambre.

-Les filles, faites vite vous allez être en retard, le train part dans deux heures, cria Jane la mère d'Hermione.

-Oui maman on arrive.

-Vite finis-moi mon brushing.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas utiliser la magie ? Tu l'as bien pour que mes cheveux soient moins ébouriffés.

-Plus c'est naturel mieux c'est, répondit Rose. Et pour tes cheveux je n'avais pas le choix aucuns produits n'était efficace même ta mère l'a affirmé.

-Voilà c'est finit. De toute façon si on est en retard on pourra toujours s'éclipser.

-Tu sais très bien Hermione que je ne m'éclipse pas sur les grandes distances.

-La dernière fois tu l'as bien fait avec Greg.

-De la salle de réception à la cave ce n'est pas loin. Franchement ce type il commence à m'énerver j'étais obliger de l'y enfermer par…la ruse.

-Tu parles d'une ruse lui faire croire que tu voulais tenter quelque chose avec lui…dans la cave !

-Les filles c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain !

-On arrive papa !

Elle descendirent de leur chambre et arrivèrent devant Jane et Sébastien complètement exaspérés. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture direction la gare de King's Cross. Rose était surexcitée de retourner à Poudlard et surtout de revoir Harry qu'elle n'avait pas vu durant deux mois entier. Par contre Hermione était anxieuse.

-Ca ne va pas Mione ?

-Je me demandais qui allait être mon homologue masculin et je te pari £10 (entre moldu on se comprend lol) que ce sera Malefoy et je sens que je ne vais pas passez une bonne année. (Si seulement elle savait).

-Vous êtes arrivées.

Elles descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la voix 9 ¾.

-Travaillez bien les filles.

-Au revoir et merci de m'avoir accueillit chez vous.

-Cela nous a fait plaisir.

-A bientôt papa à bientôt maman.

Rose et Hermione franchirent le portail et les voilà chez elles dans leur univers. Elles restèrent environ cinq minutes sur le quai pour repérer Ron et Harry en vain et décidèrent de se trouver un compartiment. Ils vont les trouver de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas difficile à voir non ? S'énerva Rose. Un roux et un beau brun avec cinquante pimbêches autour de lui.

-Calme-toi ils vont arriver…tiens ça doit être eux.

Ils y eux un déclics et Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent bouche bée en regardant Hermione. Effectivement elle avait eu quelques petits changements durant l'été. Sa mère avait supplié Rosalie de lui refaire sa garde de robe. Rose n'avait rien viré des ses anciens vêtements disant qu'ils pouvaient toujours servir. Hermione n'avait plus les cheveux ébouriffés mais ils étaient tout simplement bouclés à l'aide d'un sort. En cet instant elle était habillée d'un jeans taille basse avec un débardeur blanc s'attachant dans le cou et elle était maquillée légèrement, quelque chose de simple mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter avant. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude mais ça lui allait très bien et Rose était vraiment très fière d'elle.

-Hermione…que c'est-il passé ? Je veux dire…

-Ron, ferme ta bouche on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il était près à lui faire un compliment et il s'était pris une douche froide en pleine figure. Elle avait beau avoir changé physiquement, son mental était intact. « Ce que les garçons aiment la plupart de temps sont les filles belles, sexy sans pour autant être provocantes, une fille à fort caractère et super intelligente et c'est ce que tu es, pour l'humour…c'est en option.» Voici les paroles de Rose.

-Je crois qu'il aurait fait une syncope si je t'avais lisser les cheveux.

-Ah parce que c'est ton œuvre J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Bonjour Harry, à moi aussi tu m'as beaucoup mais alors beaucoup manqué, deux mois sans toi c'était très long.

-Ah désolé, moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-Ca c'est sûr, il parlait de toi tous les jour « Rose ceci, Rose cela, tu crois qu'elle va bien, tu crois qu'elle pense à moi ? », à partir d'un moment j'ai cru que tu habitais au Terrier.

-Là, tu pousses Ron.

-Non à peine.

Harry s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement sans aucune gêne. Ginny qui n'avait rien dit jusque là décida de les interrompre.

-Heu…vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances les filles ?

-On a été à Paris, répondit Hermione, on est monté tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, on a vu l'Arc de Triomphe et on a visité le musée de Louvres. Très intéressant.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, la coupa Ron. Il s'est valu un regard noir pour ça. (Ça commence bien pour lui)

-On a été aussi à Ste Lucie, c'est vraiment beau là-bas. Quand on est arrivés j'ai tout de suite envié Rose. Et son manoir, il est géant, on dirait Poudlard, enfin non peut-être pas. Et puis on a été à une réception organisé par les parents de Grégory Paterson.

-Lui, lança Harry, vous n'y avez pas été j'espère ?

-Bien sur que oui qu'est-ce que tu crois, lui dit Hermione comme si il était devenu fou. Moi, je me suis super bien amusée mais Rose c'était autre chose.

-Ça c'est sûr, il ne m'a pas lâché de toute la soirée. A moment donnée j'ai…j'ai…

-Oui ?

-Non rien.

-Vas-y raconte, s'impatienta Ginny.

-J'en avais tellement marre que…j'ai jouer les aguicheuse pour qu'il me suive dans la cave pour que- Harry calme toi- pour que je l'enferme à l'intérieur et ses parents ce sont redus compte de son absence trois jours après.

Tout en écoutant ça Harry avait bougé dans tout les sens en disant « Ne me refais plus jamais ça !». Ensuite il s'était calmé mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps parce que Malefoy, comme tout les ans était venu faire une visite « amicale » mais cette fois-ci seul. Quand il regarda Hermione il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça.

-T'as enfin décider de prendre soin de toi, Granger, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Juste vous prévenir que je suis préfet en chef et votre année ne sera pas de tout repos. Je ne sais pas qui est mon homologue féminin mais j'espère ne pas être déçu.

A cette dernière phrase, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina. Le décevoir c'était la rendre heureuse.

-Alors désolée de te décevoir mais la préfète en chef c'est moi.

Tout le monde sauf Rose la regardait les yeux exorbités. Malefoy trop dégoûté s'en alla en lui lançant des jurons.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Demanda Ron.

-Je voulais vous faire la surprise ce soir mais bon, ce n'est pas grave.

-Félicitation.

-Merci.

Le trajet se passa sans incident apparent jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils étaient prêts à faire leur dernière année d'étude dans l'école de sorcellerie.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre ?


	2. La salle des préfets en chef

Voilà le chapitre 2…

**_Lisou52 :_** Voilà la suite, voilà la suite ! lol. Je te le dis tout de suite je vais mettre un chapitre tous les vendredis, comme ça tu sera déjà au courant donc ce sera une torture de sept jours… Je ne fais pas attendre, la suite est juste là…

**_Me :_** Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le premier chapitre génial. Et pour l'histoire précédente, il vaut l'avoir lu avant parce que je pense qu'il peut y avoir des passage que l'on ne comprend pas trop dans l'histoire.

**_Darkim the queen of konery: _**Je pense que si tu as comprit l'essentiel, c'est le principal. Voilà la suite.

**_Chapitre2 :La salle des préfets en chef._**

Notre groupe de Gryffondor arriva au château. Ils s'installèrent confortablement à la table de leur maison attendant que la soirée commence.

La répartition des élèves terminer, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-J'ai le plaisir de vous donner les nom des préfets en chef de cette année qui sont Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy.

Les concernés se levèrent en même temps et en se fusillant du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer ils seraient morts tout les deux sur place.

-Maintenant, que le dîner commence.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Sept ans que ça dure… Dans la lettre ils ont écrit que les préfets en chef avaient leur propre appartement. Je la sens mal cette année…

-S'il te fais quelque chose, commença Harry, je serai le premier à lui sauter dessus.

-Et moi la deuxième, continua Rose.

Elle leur sourit face à cette phrase. Le dîner terminer, McGonagall appela Hermione et Malefoy pour qu'ils aillent dans leur salle commune.

-Voici l'entrée, le mot de passe est « Pleine Lune ». Je vous laisse visiter mais s'il vous plait éviter de vous entretuez cette année. Vous devez montrer l'exemple et laissez vos rancunes de côté. Ne nous décevez pas.

Sur ce elle s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Les nouveaux préfets en chef entrèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione fut stupéfaite de la grandeur de la salle. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque qui attira son attention, une cheminée en face de laquelle se trouvait un canapé et deux fauteuils verts et rouges et une table basse. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient quatre portes. Celle où était gravée un S était celle de Malefoy et celle où était gravée un G était celle d'Hermione. Il y avait la salle de bain commune qui reliait les deux chambres et une porte interdite d'accès, c'était étrange.

Après observation de la salle Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre quand Malefoy la retînt par le bras.

-Tout compte fait Granger, je ne suis pas déçu que ce soit toi mon homologue. Au moins j'aurais un souffre douleur après les cours.

Il avait dit ça tout en la regardant avec des yeux de tueur.

-Et tu crois peut-être que je vais me laisser faire ? Alors là tu rêves. Si tu me fais quoi que ce soit tu le regretteras amèrement.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Prévenir balafré, belette et sang-de-bourbe numéro deux ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre…et aurais-tu l'obligeance de me lâcher. Je voudrais bien aller dans ma chambre alors si tu permets.

Elle retira la main de Malefoy et alla dans sa chambre pour essayer de dormir. Le lendemain elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit. Elle sortit de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain espérant que Malefoy n'y soit pas. Et heureusement pour elle il n'y était pas. Elle accosta un lavabo et se prépara. Quand elle eut fini, elle sortit de la salle de bain au même instant où il entra en simple boxer. N'étant pas du genre à se rincer l'œil, elle ne resta pas mais se sentit rougir et se pesta pour ça.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, Hermione retrouva la couple Potter/Johanson et Ron entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Salut.

-Bonjour, alors ça se passe bien avec la fouine ? demanda Harry.

-Oui…oui.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Rose qui sentait que son empathie lui disait le contraire. Au fait, je voulais savoir si je pouvais visiter ta salle commune, si j'en ai le droit bien sûr. La curiosité me perdra.

-Oui bien sûr, ce soir ?

-Ce soir.

-C'est pas tout, parla Ron, mais c'est quoi le premier cours ?

Hermione sortit l'emploi du temps et fit une mauvaise mine.

-Laisse moi deviné, poursuivit Ron, potion avec les Serpentard.

Elle hocha la tête malgré elle.

-Encore ! C'est pas possible, ils le font exprès ou quoi ?

-C'est pour le rapprochement des quatre maisons surtout des Gryffondor et des Serpentard.

-Et ben ils peuvent se le mettre là où je pense leur rapprochement.

-ROSE !

-Ben quoi, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne pensez pas la même chose ?

En plus elle avait raison. Le rapprochement des quatre maisons surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et puis quoi encore, pourquoi ne pas inviter Voldemort à dîner tant qu'ils y sont.

Le cours de potion commença, toujours avec la même ambiance, froide et poussiéreuse. Rogue regarda notre quatuor une bonne minute.

-Il a un problème à nous regardez comme ça ? Posa Rose. On est si moche que ça ?

-Asseyez-vous. Non Miss Granger, comme vous êtes préfète en chef, vous irez à côté de Mr Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?

-En ai-je l'air ? Allez-y !

Hermione s'exécuta en lançant des jurons au maître des potions. Et ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus c'était de voir Malefoy rire.

-Alors tu ne peux pas te passer de moi on dirait ? Je t'ai vu rougir en sortant de la salle de bain. Le spectacle t'as plu on dirait.

-Moins on se parle mieux ce sera, alors tu la boucles.

-Ce n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe qui va me donner des ordres, sache le bien.

La journée passa très vite et l'heure de la visite arriva pour Rosalie. Quand elle rentra elle ne fit pas très impressionner. Elle trouvait ça fabuleux.

-C'est très…beau ici.

-Toi aussi tu trouves ?

Elle positiva et elle s'installèrent pour faire leurs devoirs demander. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'au moment où le tableau de l'entrée fit place à un Malefoy plus dégoûté que jamais.

-Sans blague, je me retrouve avec deux sang-de-bourbe, ce que j'en ais de la chance. Youpi !

-Mesure tes paroles Malefoy ou tu pourrais le regretter, cracha Rose. (Elle ne le crache pas lol)

-Vous voulez bien arrêter de me donner des ordres…et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Rien d'ailleurs je m'en vais.

-Oh non tu n'iras nulle part !

-Tu crois ça ?

Malefoy s'était placé devant le tableau pour empêcher Rose de s'en aller. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, se retourna vers Hermione pour lui dire de passer une bonne nuit et s'éclipsa. Malefoy fit les yeux ronds. Il commença à se les frotter pour savoir si il n'avait pas rêvé. Hermione elle, était morte de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris toi ?

-Si tu avais vu ta tête, on dirait que tu avais vu un fantôme.

Elle se remit à éclater de rire en se dirigeant vers sa chambre en laissant un Malefoy complètement, sidéré part ce qu'il venait de voir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Compliment

Chapitre 3 en vu lol…

**_Darkim the queen of konery:_** Je suis vraiment contente que tu penses tout ça d'eux. Mais j'avoue qu'en écrivant l'histoire je ne pensais pas à tout ça. Je crois que je vais voir mon histoire sous un autre angle maintenant grâce à toi. Lol …

**_Lisou52:_** Merci pour la réview. Voilà la suite.

**_Lulu :_** Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment Drago la déteste et c'est réciproque. Mais ça changera bientôt promis.

**_Malfoy4ever:_** La suite c'est maintenant.

**_Samantha h:_** Merci pour la réview. Voici la suite.

**_Roukia:_** Ne t'inquiète pas la suite est là.

_**Chapitre3 : Compliment.**_

On était mercredi, Hermione et Rose étaient entrain de faire leur leçon de la semaine suivante avec beaucoup de mal, quand Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent.

-Je te jure, commença Hermione, t'aurais dû voir sa tête. C'était à mourir de rire.

-Je veux bien te croire.

-Salut les filles, dit Parvati, alors quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de spéciale.

-Et les amours ? demanda Lavande.

-C'est le rêve avec Harry.

-Moi je n'ai personne et je m'en fiche…dites-moi vous n'avez pas un entraînement de quiddich ?

-C'est dans quinze minutes donc on a le temps. Et avec Malefoy comment ça se passe Hermione ?

-Tu en as de la chance, poursuivit Lavande, tu vis avec le plus beau mec de tout Poudlard, toutes les filles voudraient être à ta place.

-A part moi, introduit Rose.

-On évite de se parler et tout va bien. Répondit Hermione. Mais si un jour vous entendez une quelconque explosion, ne vous en faîtes pas c'est moi qui viens de le tuer.

-Je prends note, dit Rose en faisant semblant de l'écrire.

-Vous n'êtes pas normales toutes les deux. Franchement vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a un charme fou et puis il faut avouer qu'il est bien battit grâce au quiddich.

-Harry aussi je te ferai remarquer, dit Rose.

-Non mais toi t'es complètement aveuglé par Harry…mais toi

Hermione t'en penses quoi ? Tu ne le trouves pas sexy ?

A cette question, elle se mit à rougir. Elle se souvenu du jour où elle l'avait vu en boxer dans la salle de bain. Elle devint pire qu'une tomate. Rose fronçât les sourcils en la voyant.

-Heu…il n'y a pas…que le physique…dans la vie.

-Ouais c'est ça, dit Lavande pas très convaincue, c'est ce que tout le monde dit.

-Ah les filles vous voilà enfin ! Je vous cherch…eh salut toi…

-Salut…

Harry venait d'entrer dan la grande salle. Il allait passer un savon à Lavande et Parvati quand il vit Rose, il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire mais Parvati le lui rappela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Harry ?

-Hein…euh oui l'entraînement…maintenant…vite !

-Quand il est avec elle, il en perd son latin.

-C'est beau l'amour…

Elles se mirent à rire en allant au stade pour leur premier entraînement de l'année. Harry les suivait de façon très distraite mais vraiment très distraite parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Rose en lui souriant bêtement tout en marchant et trébuchant sans arrêt. (Imaginez la catastrophe)

Hermione et Rose finirent leur devoir tant bien que mal et décidèrent d'aller sur le terrain de Quiddich.

Elles allèrent dans les gradins et attendirent que l'équipe rouge et or arrive. Petit récapitulatif : l'attrapeur est Harry c'est aussi le capitaine, le gardien est Ronald Weasley, les poursuiveurs enfin les poursuivisses sont Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil et les batteurs sont Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

L'équipe de Gryffondor arriva sur le terrain. La première phase était pour les poursuiveurs et le gardien, la deuxième pour les batteurs et la troisième pour l'attrapeur. L'entraînement dura toute la fin de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée.

-J'avais l'intention de réorganiser L'A.D., dit Harry en revenant du terrain.

-Mais Lupin est un bon professeur, je pense qu'on en a plus besoin.

-Rose à raison, en plus on a nos A.S.P.I.C. à la fin de l'année on aura pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. Bon je vous laisse je retourne dans mes appartements.

-A demain.

Hermione sortit de son ancienne salle commune pour aller dans la nouvelle. Quand elle y entra elle trouva à son grand regret Malefoy sur le canapé entrain de lire une lettre mais elle vit quelque chose sur lui. Il portait des lunettes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme et se gifla mentalement sur le fait de trouver Malefoy charmant et se mit à rougir. Celui-ci qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence la regarda de façon suspecte.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même, pas la peine de rougir.

-Mais je ne rougis pas c'est juste que…

-Et oui Granger, comme tu vois je bigle comme St Potter, vas-y moque-toi, va le crier sur tout les toits.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

-Ouais t'as raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Et puis je trouve qu'elles te vont bien, ça te change.

A cette phrase Drago se mit à lui faire des yeux ronds comme si elle était devenue folle. Il pensait avoir mal entendu. Granger venait de lui faire une sorte de compliment. Il n'en revenait pas. Hermione quant à elle, se mit à rougir de plus belle. C'est l'apocalypse Hermione Granger vient de faire un compliment à Drago Malefoy. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle fonça dans sa chambre sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à méditer. Fichues hormones. Faire un compliment à Malefoy, rougir à cause d'un Malfoy surtout elle une sang-de-bourbe comme il aimait le dire. Ça c'est la faute de Rose pensa t-elle. Elle dit que le changement de look n'atteint pas le cerveaux mais le sien oui. Enfin, il faut oublier.

De son côté Drago ne comprenait pas non plus. Lui qui la martyrisait depuis la première année, elle lui fait un compliment. Normalement il n'en aurait rien eu à faire mais bizarrement ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il a toujours eu des compliments mais venant d'elle… il la sentait à part des autres filles.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Ce chapitre est court car il est sans inspiration particulière, ce que j'appelle un chapitre de transition.


	4. Nouvelle arrivée

Chapitre 4 maintenant, petite surprise pas si surprenante que ça lol…

**_Lisou52_**: Merci pour la réview.

**_La Fouine: _**Merci pour la réview. Perso je trouve que Drago avec des lunettes ce serait bien. Voilà la suite.

**_Darkim the queen of konery:_** Ben oui les hormones rentre en jeu, c'est un peu normal à 17 ans, non ? lol. Enfin bref la suite est là.

**_Samantha h:_** Merci pour cette review.

**_Malfoy4ever:_** Voici la suite et l'inspiration est à son rendez-vous si on peut dire.

**_Averiale:_** Merci pour la review. Et je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ça casse tt par curiosité. Je ne suis en colère au contraire j'aime avoir des critique ça permet de m'améliorer. Sinon la suite est là.

_**Chapitre4 : Nouvelle arrivée.**_

Ce fut le week-end de la première semaine de cours. Hermione et Drago prenaient le soin de s'éviter. Quand ils se voyaient, quelques insultes jaillissaient mais sans plus.

C'est le début du week-end, le samedi. Hermione, Rose, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient décidé d'aller aux Trois Balais pour prendre une bierraubeurre. Rose ressentit une angoisse autour d'elle et c'était celle de la préfète en chef.

-Hermione, tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui…je vais bien.

-Tu es sûr ? T'as l'air stresser.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas et puis il faut que je me débrouille seule.

-Que tu te débrouilles seule ? Répéta Rose comme si elle avait mal entendu.

-Draguinouchet !

Parkinson venait d'entrer dans le pub en hurlant le surnom horrible qu'elle avait donné à Drago. Celui-ci horrifié par le monstre qui se présentait à lui se leva pour partir mais…trop tard, Pansy venait de se jeter sur lui.

-Oh Dray, on ne se voit plus sauf pendant les cours et tous les soirs tu es avec cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger. Alors ce week-end je resterai avec toi, je ne te lâcherai pas. (Pauvre Drago)

-Laisse-moi Pansy.

-Mais Dray…

-J'ai dis barre-toi, tu me gonfle, tu piges ? Fous-moi la paix !

Drago fit une sortie assez remarquée en laissant une Pansy totalement perdue des ses larmes. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et sortit du pub pour aller à la recherche de son Draguinouchet. Nos cinq Gryffondor ne comprenaient rien.

-Il est malade, c'est la première fois qu'il refuse une fille qui s'offre à lui.

-C'est pas étonnant Ron, lui dit Ginny, Elle a une face de chien aplatit. Même un troll ne voudrait pas d'elle.

-De toute façon ce ne sont pas nos affaires. On s'en va.

Ils sortirent du pub et allèrent se promener dans le village. La journée était très ensoleillée, Hermione et Rose étaient la plupart de temps dans les librairies ce qui énerva les autres. Ce fut la fin de la journée. Hermione se souvînt qu'elle devait faire une ronde avec Drago.

-C'est une manie que tu as de me regarder comme ça ?

-On doit faire une ronde ce soir.

-Vas-y.

-Oh non, on y va tous les deux alors lève-toi.

-Personne n'a jamais parlé à un Malefoy de cette façon.

-Eh bien je vais être la première. Aller grouille !

Drago se leva à son étonnement et alla faire la ronde avec le rouge et or. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se parler et de se regarder au risque d'un meurtre, jusqu'au moment où il y eut un bruit sourd, Hermione se rapprocha inconsciemment de vert et argent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Et tu es à Gryffondor, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et alla vers l'endroit où ils avaient entendu le bruit. Il s'était avéré que c'était les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où se trouvaient deux élèves.

-Des Serdaigles, et vous avez lancé des bombarbouses. Bien alors je vous retire cinquante points chacun et vous allez me nettoyer tout ça sans magie de toute façon il n'y a pas grand chose.

-Mais on est fatigué et notre couvre feu est terminé.

-Il faillait y penser avant. Malefoy, tu les surveilles pendant que je termine la ronde.

Le concerné qui était entrain d'observer Hermione sous toute ses couture sortit de ses rêveries.

-On non il en est hors de question !

-Ne me dit pas que tu préfères aller faire une ronde au lieu de regarder les autres bosser à ta place.

-…

-Je m'en doutais. Je reviens dans une demi-heure.

Celle-ci s'en alla faire la ronde seule. Quand elle revînt, les deux Serdaigle et le Serpentard étaient toujours là. Ils venaient de réparer leurs dégâts. Ils les libérèrent et allèrent dans leur salle commune parce que c'était au tour de Rusard de faire sa ronde et que maintenant ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans les couloirs du château. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Miss Teigne. Drago en conclu que Rusard n'était pas loin donc il tira Hermione vers lui entre deux murs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Ne me dit pas tu as envie de te faire prendre par le concierge…

-Non mais…

-Je m'en doutais.

-Ben voyons utilise mes termes.

-Chut.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Assez proche. L'une regardait les yeux gris l'autre les yeux marron. Ils n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis se touchèrent d'un bout. Ils ne purent aller plus loin.

-Ah, en voilà deux. Allez, venez on va aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour savoir quel châtiment vous sera infligé.

Ils sortirent de la cachette et se dirigèrent dans le bureau en silence.

-Que se passe t-il Argus ?

-Ces deux sacripants étaient dans les couloirs.

-Bien, laissez les moi et retournez faire votre ronde. Je sais Miss Granger c'est un malentendu…

Hermione avait seulement ouvert la bouche que Dumbledore lui en retira les mots.

-…malheureusement pour vous enfin c'est selon vous, vous aurez une certaine corvée à faire durant toute l'année.

-Toute l'année ! répéta Drago.

-Et quelle est cette corvée ?

-Vous devriez plutôt dire qui.

-Qui ?

Ils entendirent un bruit puis des sortes de gémissement et ils virent une petite fille blonde haute comme trois pommes courir vers Dumbledore les larmes aux yeux.

-Dumbledore, j'ai peur toute seule.

Nos deux préfets en chef n'en revenaient pas.

-Chers préfets, je vous présente Amélie Andrews, deux ans. La pauvre petite vient de perdre ses parents.

-Ce sont les œuvres de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-…Non, ses parents sont mort lors de leur fonction. Ils étaient Aurors…

Le directeur avait dit ça tout en regardant Drago qui bizarrement n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-… donc je vous demande de prendre soins d'elle durant l'année le temps que le ministère trouve un couple qui veuille bien l'adopter. Evidemment pendant les cours je la garderai mais les autres moments elle sera avec vous. La porte qui était interdite d'accès vient d'être ouverte, une chambre s'y trouve pour elle. C'est une mission que je confie à vous deux.

Hermione s'avança vers Amélie et la prie dans se bras et elle se laissa faire.

-Je m'appelle Hermione et voici…euh…Drago, mais tu peux m'appeler Mione.

-Vous allez être ma maman et mon papa ?

-Heu… pas vraiment non mais appelle-nous par nos prénoms. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance professeur. Enfin à moi vous pouvez.

-Je fais confiance aussi à Mr Malefoy. Bien, maintenant retournez dans vos appartement et bonne nuit.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois en silence, Amélie toujours dans les bras d'Hermione. Drago qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment décida de parler.

-J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça, il a fallu que le vieux fou nous mette un bébé sous les bras.

-Suis plus un bébé, zai comme ça. (Elle montre 2 avec ses doigts. J'essai d'écrire à la manière qu'un enfant de 2 ans parle mais ça ne durera pas dans toute l'histoire.)

-Ouais c'est ça. De toute façon j'en ai rien à faire tu te débrouille toute seule Granger.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être gentil avec elle, ce serait la moindre des choses.

Et Hermione s'enferma dans la chambre de la petite avec elle. Drago lui méditait sur les derniers évènements. Il a embrassé Hermione du bout des lèvres et il va devoir jouer les papas avec une gamine de deux ans. Attendez revenons en arrière. Il a embrassé Hermione de bout des lèvres. Il a osé lui qui disait que jamais il ne se souillerait avec du sang impur et en quelque sorte il l'a fait et regrettait même que ce n'est pas été plus loin.

_Drago ressaisit toi mon vieux, tu parles de Granger, tu as pratiquement embrassé Granger. T'es devenu fou._

Hermione de son côté, tout en s'occupant d'Amélie avait un large sourire même si ce n'était rien mais elle paniquait parce que maintenant elle savait que rien ne pourrait être comme avant.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Donnez-moi des critiques s'il vous plaît. Merci.


	5. Rapprochement

Voilà le chapitre 5 promettant, prometteur…

**_Lisou52 :_** Merci à toi aussi Joyeux Noël et Bonne année. C'est vrai qu'elle est touchante. J'ai été un peu méchante parce que j'ai « tué » ses parents mais bon, ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai fais.

**_Runya :_** Merci pour la réview. Maintenant que tu me le dis je vais faire attention et je vais me relire. Merci. La suite, est c'est juste là.

**_Arwenajane :_** Joyeux Noël à toi aussi et bonne année. La suite est là, je la mets tous les vendredis.

**_Darkim the queen of konery :_** Merci, tant mieux si tu trouves ça très intéressant, c'est bon signe. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année.

**_La Fouine :_** Elle est là la suite, elle est là. Pour te situer, je mets un chapitre tous les vendredis.

**_Lilyana :_** Par rapport à Rusard, en faite Drago et Hermione font une ronde et quand il la termine c'est au tour de Rusard de la faire sans qu'il ce face prendre par lui C'est souvent vrai qu' Hermione et Drago tombent amoureux très vite l'un de l'autre. En fait, je ne voulais pas trop m'éterniser là-dessus parce que mon histoire est déjà assez longue. Sinon la suite est là.

_**Chapitre5 : Rapprochement.**_

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et son réflexe fut d'aller dans la chambre d'Amélie qui dormait paisiblement. Soulagée elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en sortit et vit à son grand étonnement Drago entrain de s'amuser avec elle. En cet instant elle le trouva très mignon. Elle ne le voyait jamais sourire et rire sauf pour se moquer.

-Tu l'aimes bien à ce que je vois, dit-elle.

-Pas du tout, je...je fais ça par pitié, répondit-il en reprenant son visage froid.

-Fais croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Ça ce voit que tu l'aimes bien.

Hermione sortit de la salle commune pour aller dans la grande salle où se trouvaient ses amis.

-Salut les gars alors vous allez bien ?

-Oui, mais toi tu a l'air d'aller trop bien tout à coup.

-Oui, vous saurez pourquoi tout à l'heure.

-Mione !

Toute la salle se retourna vers la petite qui courrait vers Hermione. Personne ne comprenait rien. Seul Dumbledore et Drago n'étaient pas étonnés évidement. Quand Hermione le regarda, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, elle ne se contrôlait pas il faillait qu'elle lui sourit et contre toute attente, Drago lui sourit également et elle sentit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Fichues hormones._

-Je vous présente Amélie Andrews, elle a deux ans et ses parents sont décédés. Ils étaient Aurors. Dumbledore nous l'a confié à Malefoy et moi le temps qu'on lui trouve des parents adoptifs. Amélie je te présente Rose, Harry et Ron.

-Pourquoi t'as les cheveux oranzes, demanda Amélie à Ron, tu bois trop de zus ? T'es une carotte ?

Harry essaya de ne pas rire tandis que Ron devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Que Dumbledore te la confie, d'accord mais à Malefoy…

-C'est ce que je me suis dit mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

-Pourquoi Dray, il n'est pas avec nous ?

-Parce qu'il en a pas le droit.

-Mais moi ze peux aller le voir ?

-Vas-y si tu veux.

Amélie sorti de la table des Gryffondor et alla à celle des Serpentard. Elle s'avança doucement vers celle-ci mais en voyant la tête de tous les Serpentard surtout de Pansy, elle prit peur et couru vers Hermione. Drago eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

-Ils font tous peur. Ils sont pas beau, surtout la fille à côté de Dray.

Hermione et Rose se mirent à rire. Au moins elle savait qui était beau et qui ne l'était pas. C'était bon signe. Les Gryffondore sortirent de la grande salle pour aller se promener dans le parc et allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid.

-Bonjour les enfants. Je vois que Dumbledore t'as déjà confié Amélie, Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'a aussi confié au jeune Malefoy. Il va suivre son père ça peut être dangereux.

-Dray il est zentil, les zens avec lui sont méchants.

-On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants mais là…

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps chez Hagrid. Amélie vit Drago au pied d'un arbre seul. Elle sortit de la cabane et s'empressa d'aller le voir. Celui-ci en la voyant lui fit un sourire.

-Ça va p'tite puce ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Dray, pourquoi hier tu n'étais pas zentil et aujourd'hui tu es zentil avec moi.

-J'étais fatigué.

-Et pourquoi tout le monde dit que tu es méchant ? Personne pense que tu es zentil. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'étais méchant. Je veux changer et je commence par toi pour être gentil.

-Mais il y a les autres aussi comme Mione.

-Ouais comme Hermione.

Drago lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Savoir qu'une toutes petite fille l'appréciait sans même le connaître lui donnait du baume au cœur. Il ne la connaissait que depuis une journée et il aimait cette petite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Amélie et Drago passèrent toue l'après-midi ensemble à s'amuser. Il se sentait bien avec cette petite. Il enlevait son masque froid et ça lui allait bien.

Le soir venu, Hermione rentra dans la salle commune et trouva ses co-locataires dormir dans le canapé. Ils avaient l'air de deux anges. Même Drago qui pouvait être le diable en personne ressemblait à un ange. Elle en était attendrit. Elle prit Amélie et la déposa dans son lit sans geste brusque pour ne pas la réveiller. Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle, se retourna et trouva Drago au pas de la porte. Hermione sentit des bouffés de chaleur et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle essaya de l'ignorer et de regarder Amélie dormir.

-Elle est mignonne n'est-ce pas ?

-Je savais que tu l'appréciais.

-C'est vrai je ne peux pas le nier. Avec elle je suis le vrai Drago. C'est la seule personne qui voit qui je suis vraiment.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle te trouve « gentil ». Mais au moins elle sait qui est beau et qui ne l'est pas. Elle trouve Parkinson moche. C'est pour ça qu'elle pas n'est venue te voir.

-Oh moins elle a de bon goût. Mais je pensais qu'elle me trouvait toujours « méchant ».

-Le grand Drago Malefoy deviendrait-il sensible ?

Hermione se mit à rire en silence étant toujours dans la chambre d'Amélie, tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard noir mais de haine. C'est la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation civilisée, sans insulte et c'était très agréable. Ensuite, avec un sourire de séducteur, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione qui resta paralysée.

-Euh…je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on n'a pas pu terminer hier soir, lui dit-il tout en s'approchant.

-Ah oui… et c'est quoi ? demanda t-elle sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

-Une pratique sera beaucoup mieux qu'une grande théorie.

Drago s'avança encore un peu vers Hermione, il la tînt par la taille, plongea son regard dans les yeux de la Gryffondor et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser qui s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Hermione avait adorée embrasser son pire ennemi. Ben oui c'était Drago Malefoy mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Ils s'embrassaient durant de longues minutes et s'arrêtèrent net quand ils entendirent une petite voix.

-Ze peux zouer ?

-Tu es trop petite pour ça recouche-toi.

Les préfets sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans la salle et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Hermione se disait que malgré sa froideur, il était vraiment doux quand il embrassait.

-J'aimerais bien voir le vrai Drago qu'Amélie a eu l'occasions de voir.

-J'essaierais de te le montrer.

Ils allèrent chacun dans leur un sourire timide aux lèvres. Chacun de leur côté, ils se disaient qu'ils faisaient une très grande erreur mais en même temps ils s'en fichaient complètement.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ils se sont enfin embrassés.

Joyeux Noël en retard mais Bonne Année en avance à tous lol…


	6. Aveux

Et voilà le chapitre 6…

**_FandeHp_** : La voilà la suite.

**_Arwenajane_** : Et oui je poste tous les vendredis, mais ça me désolerais que tu meurs si tu deviens toute bleu tu vas devenir un schtroumpf… t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? lol

**_Lilyana _**: Merci pour la réview. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu court comme chapitre mais je m'en suis rendu compte à la publication. Tant pis. Je suis désolée si tu trouves leur relation un peu rapide mais maintenant c'est fait. Rendre Amélie plus attachante ? Je vais essayer. Pour qu'elle fasse une bêtise ? On verra. Voilà la suite.

**_Nynousette_** : Bonne année à toi aussi. Et voici la suite. Merci pour la réview.

**_Lisou52_** : Non franchement tu n'as pas verser une larme tout de suite ? C'est après dans quelques chapitres à venir qu'il faudra verser une larme même un torrent mais pas maintenant c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! lol

**_Nath_** : Tu le verras le Drago gentil ne t'inquiète pas…Voilà la suite.

**_Darkim the queen of kenery_** : Bonne année à toi aussi. Et oui que ferait-on sans les enfants ? Pas grand-chose…lol voilà la suite. Enfin moi je dis ça, je suis encore une gamine lol.

**_Me_** : Merci pour la réview.

**_Knaki _**: Vraiment merci pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil de ta part…

**_SunsetDivine_** : Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir.

**_Caro2412_** : Merci pour ta review.

_**Chapitre6 : Aveux.**_

Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble depuis déjà deux mois. Ils prenaient bien soin de vivre leur relation dans l'ombre des élèves mais pas dans celle d'Amélie. Ils adoraient cette petite et prenaient soin d'elle comme le leur avait demandé Dumbledore. Par moment Amélie les appelait maman et papa mais elle était la seule à ne pas s'en apercevoir. Un soir, plutôt la veille d'Halloween, les préfets en chef entendirent un hurlement dans la chambre de la petite Andrews. Ils sortirent de leurs chambres d'un bond. Quand ils y entrèrent, Amélie était entrain de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit.

-Ze veux ma maman et mon papa !

-Nous on est là. Rendors-toi on est juste à côté. Dît Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Non, restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. Ze veux pas rester toute seule.

-Bon d'accord, regarde on va sur les fauteuils. Recouche-toi petite puce.

Amélie regarda les fauteuils, Drago puis Hermione et se recoucha dans son lit. Hermione lui rajusta la couverture et lui embrassa le front.

-Perdre ses parents, commença Hermione, je me souviens de Rosalie l'an dernier, elle en faisait des cauchemars aussi malgré ses seize ans. Et elle avait voulu se suicider.

-Oui j'en avais entendu parler. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'une fille fragile, au contraire.

-C'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est fait avoir.

-Et je dois aussi avoué qu'elle me fiche la chair de poule. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Ça c'est sûr, tu te souviens quand elle a tué les onze mangemorts.

-Oh oui, je m'en souviens très bien parce que mon père était furieux pendant l'été. Il disant « Comment une sale gamine comme elle peut tuer onze de nos partisan ! »

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. C'était le jour d'Halloween, il n'y avait pas cours. Tout le monde restait dans sa chambre pour se préparer, même les garçons, même si ils se préparaient à la dernière minute et qu'ils étaient prêts avant leurs cavalières.

-Les filles dépêcher-vous. Hermione n'oublie pas qu'on ouvre le bal.

-J'arrive. N'oublie pas que je dois aussi préparer Amélie. Que ce soit Harry, Ron ou toi, vous êtes tous les mêmes.

-Ne me compare pas à eux sinon je sens que je…

-Pas de grossièreté devant Amélie.

-Oui c'est vrai. Ah enfin vous êtes prêtes et magnifiques.

Drago embrassa Hermione et Amélie sur le front. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle commune et arrivèrent dans le grand hall où tout le monde était présent. Quand elle les vit, Amélie sauta sur Harry Rose et Ginny. A vrai dire ils s'occupaient d'elle quand Hermione et Drago faisaient leur ronde le week-end. Ron n'était jamais avec eux parce qu'il se sentait mal alaise quand elle était là.

-Bienvenu à la soirée d'Halloween. Amusez-vous bien mais tout d'abord, place aux préfets en chef pour ouvrir le bal.

Drago s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit la main. Celle-ci l'accepta avec joie et commencèrent à danser une valse. C'était très beau à voir. Entre temps Amélie avait été vers Dumbledore.

-Regarde Dumbledore, maman et papa.

-Ta maman et ton papa ?

-Oui ils dansent.

-Amélie ma chérie, ta maman et ton papa sont partis très loin mais ils ne reviendront pas.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, ils vont revenir !

Amélie s'était mise à hurler et partit en pleurant et en courant de la grande salle. Tout le monde resta figé sur place à regarder le professeur Dumbledore puis Hermione et Drago coururent dans tout le château à la recherche de la petite. Hermione demanda de l'aide à ses amis et ils la cherchèrent en vain. Ils la trouvèrent après une bonne demi-heure de recherche. Les indices furent un « plouf » et un hurlement provenant de dehors. Amélie était dans le lac entrain de se noyer. Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre et couru à toute allure vers le lac, y plongea et en ressortit un Amélie inconsciente et trempée jusqu'aux os. (Drago ce héro) Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie avec Hermione morte d'inquiétude. Harry Ginny et Rose les suivaient aussi inquiet.

-Déposez-la et sortez, ordonna l'infirmière.

-Mme Pomfech, pouvons-nous rester un peu ? demanda Hermione.

-NON !

-S'il vous plaît…, continua Drago. (Notez que c'est la première fois qu'il supplie quelqu'un)

-Bon d'accord, mais le reste sortez !

Les trois Gryffondor s'apprêtèrent à sortir mais ne bougèrent plus et les autres la suivirent en voyant Hermione se réfugier dans les bras de Drago.

-Hermione, il va falloir qu'on parle demain, lui dit Rose en ne laissant entendre aucune opposition.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie sans oublier de foudroyer Drago du regard. Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre du Serpentard, Drago et Hermione n'avait pas dormit. Elle tracassait. (Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même chambre mais n'ont rien fait…)

-Ca, va ?

-Non, Rose, Ginny et Harry veulent me parler. Ils ont deviné. Il va falloir que je leur dise. J'ai peur de leur réaction.

-Je viendrais avec toi.

-Non c'est trop risqué. Tu risques de recevoir _l'Avada Kedavra_ puissance trois.

-A bien y réfléchir tu vas y aller seule.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Ben voilà tu souris. Allez, on va voir Amélie.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune pour aller dans l'infirmerie. Là ils trouvèrent Harry, Rosa et Ginny entrain de rire avec la petite.

-Maman, papa !

Amélie sortit de son lit alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit et sauta dans les bras de ses soi-disant parents.

-Hermione, on peut te parler…loin des oreilles indiscrètes ? Demanda Harry en fixant Drago.

-Oui bien sur, dans la salle commune. Où est Ron ?

-Dans la grande salle, répondit Ginny.

-Bon on y va ?

Ils s'éclipsèrent grâce à Rose pour arriver dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ils s'assirent confortablement. Il y eu un silence assez pesant dans lequel Harry Ginny et Rose regardait fixement Hermione.

-Que se passe t-il entre toi et Malefoy ? Commença Ginny.

-Et ne nous ment pas ou sinon je le saurais.

-Eh bien, comme vous le savez au début je le haïssais, et puis il y a eu Amélie, elle nous a rapprocher et puis voilà. Et vous devriez voir comment il est avec elle.

-On sait qu'il l'adore, il lui a même sauvez la vie. C'est une preuve.

-Au fait, poursuivit Rose, elle vous a appelé maman et papa ?

-Ca lui arrive de temps en temps.

-Vous devriez faire attention. L'an prochain elle sera adoptée. Empêchez-la de vous appeler ainsi, parce que vous allez y prendre goût très vite, comme elle.

-Vous sortez réellement ensemble ?

Harry qui n'avait rien dit lui posa cette question avec une telle froideur. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé comme ça c'est quand il avait cru que Rose se jouait de lui.

-…oui…

Il y eu un autre silence. Encore plus pesant que le précédant mais Harry avait décidé de parler.

-En fait…on s'en doutait.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, la petite miss nous parlait de vos « cache-cache buccaux » dont vous lui avez interdit de jouer.

-Et en plus même si elle n'arrête pas de dire « Drago il est gentil, il n'est pas méchant » faits quand même attention à toi.

-Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Personnellement, cela fait presque deux ans que je vous connais tous et je peux te dire que Malefoy ne m'a pas inspiré confiance dès que je l'ai vu mais si tu es heureuse avec lui tant mieux. Et nous ne t'en voulons pas le moins du monde, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-…non, je ne t'en veux pas non plus, tu ne sors pas avec lui sans raison.

-Vous allez le dire à Ron ? demanda Hermione soulagée d'un poids.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne le sache que par lui-même et le plus tard sera le mieux, conseilla Ginny.

C'est à ce moment là que le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrit et fit place à Drago et Amélie entrain de rire. Les trois Gyrffondor se levèrent pour sortirent et Harry se plaça devant le blond ses yeux plein, de haine.

-Amélie, va dans ta chambre.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Toi je te jure que si tu fais du mal à Hermione ou même à la petite je te tuerai, méthode moldu, pigé ?

-Serait-ce des menaces Potter ?

-Et il ne sera pas le seul à les appliquer alors t'as intérêt à rester à carreau, compris ?

Là Drago comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher la petite bête sinon il pouvait aller creuser sa tombe dès maintenant. Les Gryffondor partirent et il soupira.

-Tu vois ça c'est bien passé. J'ai reçu des menaces mais bon j'en ai l'habitude.

-Ils m'aiment tellement.

-Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'aime trop surtout Weasley. Pour Potter je ne m'en fais pas ça fait presque un an qu'il est casé.

-En parlant de Ron, il faudra faire gaffe devant lui il n'est toujours pas au courant.

-D'accord.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Hermione en soupira de contentement. La plupart de ses amis étaient au courant de sa relation…seulement la plupart…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Ils savent tous maintenant enfin pas vraiment. À bientôt…vendredi…


	7. Mr le ciel et remise en question

Arrivée du chapitre7.

**_Lilyana _**: Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.

**_Fandehp _**: Merci, merci c'est trop d'honneur. Lol Franchement merci pour la review.

**_Lisou52_** : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu pleures mais j'ose quand même pas imaginer dans quel état tu seras à la fin de l'histoire. Et félicitation, congralation.

**_Bloody the Slytherin_** : Merci. Tant mieux si tu penses qu'Amélie est un petit ange.

**_Millou _**: Voici la suite.

**_Estelle_** : Merci pour la review. Et si j'ai de l'inspiration peut-être que j'écrirais d'autre fic, qui sait.

**_Runya_** : Je continue ne t'inquiète pas.

**_Fandehp_** : Merci pour la réview encore lol. Tu veux des news sur le couple Harry/ Rose ? Tu vas en avoir tout de suite…

_**Chapitre7 : Mr le ciel et remise en question.**_

Ce fut le week-end après Halloween. Ginny, Rose et Hermione ainsi qu'Amélie était à Pré-au-lard. Elles se promenaient joyeusement en ce début de Novembre. Il y avait un vent froid, un ciel gris mais du moment qu'il ne pleuvait pas c'était parfait. Puis sans savoir comment les trois filles furent emmenées chez Honeyduke par Amélie dont les yeux pétillaient devant les bonbons.

-Ze peux en avoir ?

-Le mot magique.

-S'il te plaît ? (Politesse oblige tout de même)

-D'accord mais pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas bon pour les dents et que ça donne mal au ventre.

Amélie fit sa petite moue mais obéit quand même. Ensuite elles allèrent dans un magasin pour s'acheter des accessoires d'hiver et des filles dans un magasin ça prend beaucoup de temps. Après y avoir passées des heures, elles en sortirent et là, Amélie se mit à courir vers un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris-bleu. Drago était aussi à Pré-au-lard. Hermione en le voyant s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais Ginny et Rose, présentent se raclèrent la gorge pour qu'ils évitent de faire une énorme erreur.

-Hum…hum…

-Quoi !

-Mes chers tourtereaux, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué nous sommes à Pré-au-lard et pour vous ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous bécoter.

-N'importe qui pourrait vous voir. On dit ça pour votre bien.

Voyant qu'elles avaient raison ils se séparèrent à une distance raisonnable, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Drago se baissa et s'adressa à Amélie.

-Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas manger avec moi ce soir ?

-Mais ils sont méchants à ta table, je les aime pas ils sont moches.

-Mais je suis là moi et je suis gentil non ?

-D'accord, mais si je pleure c'est de ta faute.

Drago fit un sourire ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, la preuve Ginny et Rose en était en quelque sorte choquées. Par contre Hermione était plutôt anxieuse.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, et ta réputation, ils diront que tu n'a plus un cœur de pierre…

-Je m'en fiche, je suis préfet en chef et on est obligé de me respecter.

-Faîtes que ça ne dégénère pas, se dit Rosalie en regardant le ciel.

-Mais tu vois le mal partout toi ?

Elle toisa Drago et rentra au château car il commençait à faire nuit. Ce fût l'heure de dîner. Amélie hésita, puis s'avança vers la table des Serpentard d'un pas très lent sous le regard de tout le monde. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant la tête de Pansy et se mit à courir à toute allure vers Drago et tira la langue à Parkinson.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec la sang-de-bourbe ?

-Parce que j'ai décidé qu'elle mangerait avec moi.

-C'est quoi une sang-de-bourbe ?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu t'es attendri depuis que cette petite est là, c'est pas normal, lui dit Pansy.

-Et ça te pose un problème ? Si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à te barrer.

-Tu as changé et pas dans le bon sens. Je pense que ton père ne serait pas très content de l'appendre.

-Fait ça et je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

-J'attends de voir ça.

Parkinson avait dit en caressant la joue de Drago sensuellement, un peu trop sensuellement au goût d'Hermione qui s'étrangla dans sa salive en voyant ça. Après le dîner, Drago était à son entraînement de quiddich. Amélie était dans sa chambre et Hermione était avec Rose et Ginny dans la salle commune.

-Les filles, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. Vous me dîtes que Amélie vous a dit que je faisais des « cache-cache buccaux » avec Drago, mais où était Ron quand elle le disait ?

-Il n'est jamais avec nous quand Amélie est là.

-Il s'y prend mal avec les petits et il a été vexé quand elle l'a appelé carotte pourtant j'ai la même couleur de cheveux que lui.

-Mais quand je pourrai lui dire que je suis avec Drago ?

-Après l'anéantissement de Voldemort ou…jamais, répondit Rose.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Hermione, tu sais très bien comme toute l'école que mon frère est follement amoureux de toi et tu sors avec son pire ennemi ! Si tu tiens à Malefoy, ne dis rien. Le moment venu tu le lui annonceras mais il faudra que tu protèges Malefoy avant.

-Très bon raisonnement Weasley.

Drago venait de faire son apparition dans la salle commune. Il n'avait plus son regard froid avec les deux filles mais il valait mieux rester distant. Elles se levèrent pour sortirent mais Drago les stoppa.

-Vous avez peur de moi on dirait.

-Tu plaisantes, dit Rose au bord du fou rire, c'est juste que rester dans la même pièce que toi donne…la gerbe. Et puis de toute façon pour ma part Harry doit m'attendre il veut me parler.

-Bon va voir ton pote-Potter. Et je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait te trouver.

-Ce serait beaucoup trop d'effort pour toi de chercher.

Et elles s'en allèrent, mais quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit.

-Bouh !

-AAHH !

En effet Rose venait d'apparaître devant Drago pour lui faire peur et disparu comme pas enchantement. Hermione était morte de rire.

-Elle est complètement tarée cette fille !

-Regardez mon dessin.

Amélie venait de sortir de sa chambre une feuille à la main. Elle alla près de Drago et Hermione et leur montra son dessin. Il y avait trois personnes qui se tenaient la main et une maison derrière eux.

-Là c'est toi maman et là c'est toi papa et là c'est moi quand on va rentrer à la maison.

Les cœurs du couple se serrèrent, ils se regardèrent et Hermione pris la parole.

-Ma chérie écoute, nous ne sommes pas tes parents, tu le sais ?

-Oui, mais mes vrais parents ils vont revenir. (Elle vous embrouille ? Elle a deux ans)

-Amélie, reprit Drago, tu sais tes parents sont partis très haut dans le ciel mais il ne vont pas revenir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ! T'es comme Dumbledore ! Ils vont revenir ! Vous dîtes n'importe quoi !

Et Amélie s'en alla dans sa chambre.

&&&&&&&&&&

Rosalie arriva dans la tour des Gryffondor où l'attendait Harry près de la cheminée.

-Tu voulais me parler Harry ?

-Oui, assied-toi.

Quand on lui disait de s'asseoir c'est que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle devînt de plus en plus anxieuse.

-Harry que se passe t-il, rien de grave j'espère ?

-Je voulais te poser une question.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Tu es avec moi, un pauvre plouc alors que tu as tous les garçons de l'école qui veulent sortir avec toi. Je pense que tu serais plus heureuse avec eux qu'avec moi, que tu souffriras moins.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Pourquoi il lui posait ça. Il voulait rompre ? Mais il est fou ? Elle était au bord des larmes et en colère.

-Harry mais pourquoi…ah ça y est j'ai compris, en fait t'es tombé amoureux d'une autre fille ou plutôt d'une de ces pimbêche qui te tournaient autour, et tu veux faire en sorte que ce soit moi qui rompe pour que ce soit plus facile pour toi mais ça ne marche pas comme ça Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Et c'est qui cette fille d'ailleurs, une qui ressemble trait pour trait à Cho, ou alors c'est elle, tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais encore c'est ça ? Bon sang Harry répond-moi, merde, c'est pas possible ça ! (Elle a un problème, son empathie déraille. Perso je la comprends)

-Tu n'y es pas du tout…

-ALORS DIS-MOI ! DIS-MOI POURQUOI TU ME POSE CETTE FOUTU QUESTION!

-PARCE QUE J'AI PEUR!

Là c'est Harry qui perdait son sang froid. Il avait haussé la voix et il ne tenait plus en place. Rose restait sans voix et se sentait totalement stupide d'avoir fait d'horribles hypothèses sur lui. Tout le monde qui était dans la salle commune les regardait intrigués et comprirent avec un simple regard de la part de Rose qu'ils devaient déguerpir au plus vite.

-Peur ?

-Oui, j'ai peur de te perdre, je sais que la guerre approche, il va attaquer dans l'année, je le sais, je le ressens, mais je ne peux pas dire quand. Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir ou que tu me vois mourir. On se met en danger mutuellement et je ne le supporte pas. Je préfère t'éloigner de moi pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Tout ceux que j'aime sont amenés à mourir.

-Harry, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je t'aime et je me fiche du danger du moment que je suis avec toi, je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi…Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui je t'aime.

-Alors oublie ça. Quand la guerre arrivera, elle arrivera et n'oublie pas les prophéties et que tu devras me dire quelque chose d'après Trélawney, donc je suis lié à toi.

Rose s'avança vers Harry et l'embrassa de toute la passion qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Drago, as-tu eu une relation avec Parkinson avant moi ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Parce qu'elle t'as touché la joue d'une façon un peu trop sensuelle à mon goût.

-Jalouse ?

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-C'est vrai mais c'était avant, maintenant c'est fini.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas. C'était l'histoire d'une seule nuit ?

-Oui.

-Mauvaise réponse. Je vais voir Amélie.

Hermione alla dans la chambre de la petite mais ne trouva personne. Paniquée elle demanda à Drago s'il l'avait vu et il dit non.

-Je crois savoir où elle est. Suis-moi, lui dit Drago.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune puis du château là où se trouvait une toute petite fille entrain de parler seule en pleurant.

-Maman papa, revenez. Ne me laissez pas. Mr le ciel rend-moi ma maman et mon papa. Ce ne sont pas tes parents. Rend-les moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plait…

-Amélie, viens ma puce !

-Ils ne vont pas revenir ?

-Non…, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors c'est vous mes parents ?

-Non ma chérie…, continua Hermione.

-Mais alors c'est qui ? demanda Amélie en pleine crise de larmes.

-On…on en sait rien ma chérie…on en sait du tout, répondit Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras et en pleurant elle aussi sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

-Viens, on rentre dormir, dit Drago un peu déstabilisé pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils rentrèrent dans le château pour essayer de passer une bonne nuit.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

Alors vous en pensez quoi. Et la discussion entre Harry et Rose vous en pensez quoi ? Un peu triste comme chapitre, mais je peux vous qu'il y aura plus triste dans les chapitres à venir et…plus drôle…


	8. L'anniversaire

Chapitre 8 en vue. Un eu moins de réviews que d'habitude mais bon…

**_Lili59 :_** Merci. Mais après je vais essayer de mettre une petite pointe d'humour.

**_Me_** : Merci.

**_Darkim the queen of konery_** : T'as tout a fait raison de trouver qu'il est porteur d'espoir parce que perso, il y a beaucoup plus triste dans l'histoire.

**_SunsetDivine_** : Merci, je vais continué et tout les vendredis.

**_Marine le duc_** : Et bien je te le dis, il y a aura beaucoup plus triste dans l'histoire mais ça ne viendra pas tout de suite, il faudra attendre quelque semaine. En fait la mise à jour est tout les vendredi.

**_Runya_** : Merci pour la réviews.

Ceci est un chapitre de transition donc assez court alors ne m'en voulez pas…

_**Chapitre8 : L'anniversaire.**_

C'était le 20 Novembre, au petit matin. Depuis le soir d'Halloween, Hermione et Drago dormait ensemble sans pour autant avoir eu des rapports physiques. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Drago. A n'importe qu'elle occasion, il sautait sur une fille mais là, il ne le ferait pas. Il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement. Il la trouvait vraiment belle. Il joua dans ses cheveux sans faire de geste brusque et Hermione se réveilla au contact. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

-Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour. Bien dormis ?

-Moui, je resterais là toute la journée.

Ils allaient se remettre à s'embrasser quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Entre ma chérie, entre.

Amélie venait d'apparaître devant eux. Elle sauta sur le lit et se mit entre les préfets en chef. On aurait dit une vraie petite famille. Amélie souriait en les regardant alternativement.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Drago un peu amusé par sa petite tête.

-Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire. Ça te fait trois ans. Tu es une grande fille maintenant, lui dit Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Amélie très sérieusement.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

-Je veux un goûter avec Harry, Rose, Ginny et Carotte.

-Carotte ? C'est qui ça, Carotte ? demanda Drago.

-C'est Ron, répondit Hermione.

-Ah oui la belette.

-C'est qui la belette ? demanda Amélie

-C'est Carotte, répondit Drago.

-Je peux l'appeler comme ça ?

-Oui tu peux…

-Non elle ne peut pas !

Hermione le foudroya du regard et alla prendre une douche et doucha Amélie. Drago suivit la cadence et voulu parler à Hermione par la suite et envoya Amélie dans la grande salle.

-Quoi encore !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que Weasley viennent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'est toujours pas au courant que nous sommes ensembles, Amélie peut dire des trucs qui vont lui échapper et ça va mal se finir, on devra faire comme si on se haïssait toujours et il n'est pas aussi proche d'elle comme sa sœur, Potter ou Johanson le sont, je le sais, je le vois. Tu veux que je continue ?

-Non ça va, mais le truc c'est que s'il se rend compte que tout le monde est dans notre salle commune et lui non ça va aussi mal se passer, et ce sera pire.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Coucou toi. Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry à Amélie.

-Avec Dray. Vous savez quoi ? C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui et je vais faire un goûter où il y aura Mione, Dray, toi, Ginny, Rose et même toi Carotte.

Ron devînt aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il en avait vraiment marre qu'elle l'appelle Carotte.

Ce fut l'heure du goûter d'anniversaire qui dura l'après-midi jusqu'en début de soirée. Tout se passait à merveille…enfin surtout pour Amélie. Il y avait des comptine pour et elle s'amusait beaucoup. Dans les cadeaux elle reçut, une gourmette avec son prénom et se date de naissance de la part de Drago, une poupée de la part d'Hermione, une robe de princesse de la part de Rosalie, un gros ours en peluche de la part de Harry et un livre de conte de fée de la part de Ginny et soi-disant de la part de Ron.

Drago lançait toujours des piques aux Gryffondor pour montrer qu'il détestait Hermione, mais quand ils étaient tous les deux avec Amélie ce n'était plus du tout pareil.

-Harry, commença Ron, tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy et Hermione on l'air trop proche.

-Tu délires… non il doivent sûrement faire ça pour Amélie.

-Ouais t'as sans doute raison.

Harry fut soulagé qu'il ne pose plus de questions et s'éloigna de lui pour qu'il ne lui en pose plus.

-Carotte, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

-S'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler Carotte.

-Pourquoi Carotte ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre ! Mon nom est Ron tu entends, RON !

Amélie eu les larmes aux yeux. Jamais, on ne lui avait hurler dessus comme ça. Tout le monde regardait Ron avec étonnement sauf Drago qui était plutôt en colère. Amélie s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Ecoute Weasley, pas la peine de lui gueuler dessus comme tu viens de le faire ok ? Elle a seulement trois ans. C'est encore un bébé tu piges ?

-Je suis plus un bébé !

-Et depuis quand tu joues les papas poule ? Depuis quand tu te soucis des autres Malefoy ? demanda le rouquin.

-Depuis qu'elle est là. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

-Juste parce que Dumbledore t'as demandé de la garder avec Hermione et aussi pour la séduire et la mettre dans ton tableau de chasse de pute. (dsl mais vous le verrez assez souvent ce mot) Je te vois venir.

Drago fulminait, il venait de traiter Hermione ainsi et ça il ne le supporta pas. Hermione n'était pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait eues. Elle était vraiment à part. Il prépara son poing pour le lui donner en pleine face mais Hermione s'interposa.

-Malefoy ! Pas-devant-Amélie !

Il regarda les yeux d'Hermione qui était aussi en colère que lui et ceux d'Amélie qui commençait à avoir peur de lui et baissa son poing au grand bonheur de tout le monde, surtout de Ron.

-Peut-être bien, qui c'est. Maintenant je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, tu es loin d'être le bienvenu ici. C'est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds dans cette salle commune. Tu vois Granger je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire venir la belette.

Amélie explosa de rire sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

-C'est une belette qui a la couleur d'une carotte. Elle boit trop de jus de citrouille. C'est Ron. La belette couleur carotte.

Les élèves essayèrent de se retenir de rire en vain. Imaginer une belette orange avec la tête de Ron les faisait rire. Ron voyant que ses propres amis se moquaient de lui pris la fuite. Les Gryffondor s'en voulait mais évidemment Drago était content.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	9. Mais il est fou!

Chapitre 9, vous verrez un personnage sous un autre jour…

**_Nynousette _**: Merci pour la réview. Tu verras dans ce chapitre un petit retournement de situation.

**_Drakim the queen of konery_** : J'avais prévenu que c'était cour et qu'il ne fallait pas m'en vouloir. Lol. Non, non ils ne souffrent pas du tout. Voilà la suite.

**_Deyanne _**: Merci. Ta confiance pour Drago viendra dans quelques semaines.

**_Fandehp_** : Merci.

**_Rihanna-Malefoy_** : Je peux te dire qu'il y en aura des défoulements dans l'histoire surtout dans ce chapitre. Lol

**_Lisou52_** : merci merci.

**_Jane_** : Merci.

**_Me_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Diabolikvampyr _**: Voilà la suite.

**_Runya _**: Je suis ravie de te « l'entendre dire »

_**Chapitre9 : Mais il est fou !**_

Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas dormit avec Drago. Après l'anniversaire d'Amélie, elle ne lui avait plus parlé. Il y avait faillit y avoir un incident et elle lui en voulait pour ça.

Elle alla dans la chambre d'Amélie qui était déjà réveillée. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain et l'habilla dans sa chambre. Il faisait très froid et elle ne trouva aucun pull pour Amélie.

-Mais tu n'as pas de pull, et je t'en n'ai pas acheté.

-Si j'en ai un, là je le met.

-D'accord apporte-moi ta brosse que je te coiffe.

Et elle la coiffa tout en étant dans la lune jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit et fasse place à un assez « triste ». Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

-Bonjour Dray.

-Bonjour p'tite puce. Tu ne voudrais pas allez dans la grande salle, on te rejoint après.

Elle s'exécuta en prenant l'ours que Harry lui avait offert.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller avec, lui dit Hermione, tu le prendras en allant voir Dumbledore.

-Non je le prends maintenant.

Elle sortit de la salle commune, laissant le couple Gryffondor/ Serpentard seul.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Ça a faillit déraper. Alors pardon.

-Mais ça a dérapé. Mais… bizarrement, après réflexion, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Je crois même que si tu n'avais pas réagit comme ça je me serai inquiétée.

Drago s'avança vers elle tel un prédateur guettant sa proie et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… non.

Il fit une petite moue à laquelle elle ne résistait pas.

-Tu essaies de m'acheter ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça marche ?

-…oui …

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il était soulagé d'un poids.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tu l'aimes ton nounours ?

-Oui, j'adore Calinours, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Merci pour les cadeaux.

Elle serra tout ceux qui lui avaient offert un cadeau dans ses bras sauf à Ron qui reçut une langue tirée. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione fit son entré et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron qu'elle ignora totalement, mais lui en avait décidé autrement.

-Pardon, c'est de ma faute si ça c'est mal fini.

-Ça tu peux le dire.

-Mais je suis sûre qu'il fait ça pour te séduire. Si la petite n'avais pas été là tu l'aurais laissé me donner ce coup de poing.

-Non mais, tu vois le mal partout. Tu ne peux pas admettre que pour une fois Malefoy apprécie quelqu'un en ce bas monde.

-J'avais raison, tu fais déjà partie de chasse de courtises sans t'en rendre compte. Tu le défends. Il t'a déjà dans son lit.

CLAC

Le coup partit tout seul. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron pensait ça d'elle. Mais après tous, c'est de Malefoy dont il parlait, il avait peut-être raison. Non, non il se trompait, Hermione ne pouvait pas en faire partie. Ce n'était pas possible. Oh et puis zut. Tant pis. Et elle s'en alla de la salle les larmes aux yeux.

Drago était plutôt content de voir qu'Hermione lui avait donner une gifle magistral mais voulait aussi le tuer pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Amélie avait assisté à la conversation, sans rien comprendre, mais juste assez pour savoir que la belette couleur carotte avait fait pleurer Mione. Alors elle prit son verre de jus et le lui balança à la figure. Ron était hors de lui et fit quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait et que personnes n'aurait osé faire, à part peut-être Voldemort : il gifla la petite Amélie devant tout le monde et surtout devant Drago. Amélie avait la joue toute rouge elle s'était mise à hurler et à pleurer et avait couru jusqu'à Drago.

-Non mais t'as un grain, hurla Rose, ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête.

-Elle m'a balancé du jus, se défendit le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas un raison pour la gifler, tu peux toujours te changer, continua Harry qui voyait Ron d'une autre façon tout à coup.

Entre temps, Drago s'était levé et était arrivé à la table des Gryffondor devant Ron avec Amélie, toujours dans ses bras, sanglotant.

-Weasley, apporte-la à Her… Granger, elle doit être dans la salle commune.

-D'accord.

-Depuis quand tu parles à ma sœur toi ? Et depuis quand tu lui réponds gentiment, Ginny ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Je vais t'envoyer à Ste Mangouste moi.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pourquoi elle pleure ? Et pourquoi elle à la joue rouge ? demanda Hermione paniquée.

-C'est Ron… chut ne pleure pas.

-Quoi, Ron !

-Il l'a giflé, répondit Ginny.

-Il l'a quoi ! Mais il est dingue ton frère !

-Maman !

-Chut ne pleure plus c'est fini…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, je suis désolée. Mais il vaudrait mieux rester là parce que je crois que ça va jaser. Malefoy était là.

-Il faut y aller ça va mal se finir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose et Harry sont là. Nous on reste ici.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Non les garçons stop !

Ron et Drago étaient dehors et commençaient à se battre. Franchement les mecs sont tous les même. Harry essayait d'arrêter Ron en vain puis Rose les propulsa à deux côté opposés et alla voir Drago. Elle allait lui hurler dessus mais quand elle le regarda dans les yeux elle s'y résigna et lui parla calmement. Allez savoir pourquoi…

-Va voir Hermione et Amélie, mais calme-toi d'abords. Tu ferais fuir toute une horde de dragon avec tes yeux.

Il acquiesça et retourna au château. Rose alla vers Ron plus remontée que jamais prête à lui donner une bonne gifle dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, mais Harry la retînt juste à temps.

-Toi… je…

-Viens Rosalie on rentre. Calme-toi.

Harry la tira carrément vers le château et regarda Ron sans aucune expression. Il était déçu de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne se voyait pas ne plus lui parler à cause de ça, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Je suis désolé, dit Drago en arrivant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive.

Drago embrassa la Gryffondor et sera Amélie dans ses bras. Ginny face à ce tableau trouva une belle petite famille mais savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Puis elle sursauta en voyant Drago la regarder avec des yeux de tueur.

-La prochaine fois qu'il recommence, je ne le rate pas, tu peux en être sûre.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

Les cours allaient commencer. C'était le cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Drago se retenait vainement de faire un meurtre. Il n'a jamais été aussi en colère entre se qui s'était passé le matin et la veille. Il allait faire un malheur, il le savait. Ron se retourna vers Hermione avec une mine de chien battu.

-Mione je voulais encore m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, mais comprend-moi c'est pour ton bien que j'ai dis ça c'est parce que je… t'aime…

Les Serpentard se sont mit à rire. Drago ressentit un pincement au cœur même s'il savait déjà que la belette aimait Hermione. Celle-ci baissa la tête et devînt rouge pas de honte mais de rage.

-Eh bien continue à m'aimer. Je n'étais peut-être pas là mais ta sœur m'a tout raconté. Comment as-tu pu giflé une gamine de trois ans. T'es vraiment givré comme mec. Tu me déçois Ronald Weasley.

-Même Granger ne veut pas de toi Weasley. Qui voudrait de toi ?

Rogue arriva enfin et décida à parler.

-Bien, après cette petite belle humiliation de Weasley entrez tous et en silence.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe poisseuse et une journée pouvait enfin commencer, même si l'après-midi allait être mouvementé.

-Superbe râteau. Mais dis-moi si tu n'étais pas avec moi et ni en colère tu l'aurais fais le râteau ?

-Oui mais avec certainement beaucoup plus de douceur. Je n'arriverais jamais à croire ce qu'il a fait.

-Miss Granger, veuillez-vous taire !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi du Ron de maintenant ? Et je peux vous dire que la suite sera… enfin bref, vous le saurez la semaine prochaine…


	10. L'amour à Noël

Voici le chapitre 10 dont je suis assez fière je l'avoue.

**_Nynousette_** : Tu as raison Ron est vraiment un gros… et tu verras par la suite qu'il sera encore plus qu'un gros… lol

**_Lisou52_** : Voici la suite…

**_Larme d'ange _**: Et oui Ron est méchant, c'est le retournement de situation…

**_Drakim the queen of konery_** : Tu auras bientôt une autre bonne raison de le détester, Ron…

**_Sunset Divine_** : Ça c'est sûr il est fou de frapper une gamine de trois ans… mais il faut le comprendre, elle lui a balancé du jus… lol

**_Fandehp _**: Il y aura un peu d'aventure ne t'inquiète pas. Pour mettre le couple Harry/ Rose en évidence, je fais ce que je peux, ce ne sont pas eux les personnages principaux mais il y aura du changement dans leur couple de ce chapitre là, je te le garanti. Pour le faîtes que Rose utilise ses dons, elle le fera mais pas maintenant. Ginny aura un amoureux c'est sûr. Ron, je ne pense pas.

_**Chapitre10 : L'amour à Noël.**_

Ça allait bientôt être Noël. Cela faisait un mois que l'incident de la gifle avait eu lieu et les Gryffondor parlaient de moins en moins à Ron même ses amis et Ginny. Le rouquin avait reçu une beuglante de la part de se mère parce que le professeur McGonagall l'avait prévenu et cela l'avait mis hors d'elle de savoir que son petit Ronnie puisse faire une telle chose.

C'étaient les vacances de Noël, certains élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour la fête. Ceux qui étaient restés passaient la plupart du temps à Pré-au-lard pour acheter des cadeaux. Il y avait justement deux personnes qui y étaient ensemble et c'était très surprenant. C'étaient Harry et Drago, qui y étaient et essayaient de ne pas être vu. Ils avaient l'intention de faire à peu près le même cadeau à une différence près pour Harry.

-Bon, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir.

-Je suis là pour t'aider non, alors je ne sais pas moi, prends celle-là.

-Non, Rosalie n'aime que les couleurs froides.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche chez les Gryffondor si elle n'aime que les couleur froide ? Enfin bref, lesquelles penses-tu qu'elle aimerait le plus ?

-Ces deux là. Ça me fait bizarre de demander de l'aide pour ça surtout à toi ! Si on nous voit c'est foutu. Et si Ron nous voit il va encore y avoir de la gueulante surtout dans cet endroit.

-Potter, fermes-la ! Si tu n'as rien demandé à Weasley c'est parce que vous êtes distant et qu'il n'y connaît pas grand-chose sur les filles par rapport à moi en sachant que dans ce domaine là je n'y connais rien non plus je l'avoue. Mais c'est drôle de te voir paniquer. Maintenant choisis et la bonne, il ne faut pas que tu trompes c'est important ce que tu fais. En fait votre relation, enfin je veux dire… si…

-Non. (Vous savez de quoi il parle ?)

-Tu as déjà…

-Je ne suis pas toi, Malefoy !

-Et elle ?

-Non plus.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout.

-On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Je prends celle-là, je suis sûr qu'elle l'aimera.

-Après une heure tu te décides enfin.

-Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile, tu ne m'as pas été d'une grande aide en plus.

Harry paya ce qu'il avait à payer et sortit du magasin avec Malefoy.

-J'ai une question à te poser Malefoy.

-Fais vite Potter.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ?

Drago se mit à bégayer et à rougir ce qui amusa Harry. A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle sinon il n'aurait pas réagis ainsi ces derniers temps. Mais de là à l'aimer d'amour. Si son père l'apprenait ce serait la mort assurer. Ce sentiment il ne le connaissait pas. Personne ne lui avait montré ce que c'était que l'amour. Voyant que Drago ne disait rien et continuait à rougir Harry décida de parler.

-Laisse tomber Malefoy, je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

Harry se retourna mais Drago l'interpella.

-Potter… bonne chance.

-Merci, j'en aurai besoin.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. L'espace d'un instant ils avaient chacun pensé que l'autre était sympathique.

C'est le jour de Noël. Tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde aimait ce jour. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Rose. Quand celle-ci arriva dans la grande salle, elle se retrouva dans les airs puis se retrouva à terre et reçu en pleine face : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » Elle en était toute secouée. Ils s'offrirent des cadeaux mutuellement mais Harry dit à Rose qu'elle recevrait le sien le soir sous prétexte que c'était plus approprié, et qu'elle devait s'habiller pour un rendez-vous galant et être à la salle sur demande à 20H00 précise. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et acquiesça.

La journée de Noël fut très froide. Hermione, Ginny et Rose ainsi qu'Amélie était dehors entrain de faire des bonshommes de neige. Hermione et Rose commençaient à s'inquiéter parce qu'elles n'avaient pas vu leurs copains de la journée.

Il était 19h45, Rose finissait de se préparer pour son rendez-vous et avait laissé Hermione seule qui fut rejoint par Ginny en catastrophe.

-Hermione, Malefoy veut te voir tout de suite il m'a dit que c'était important. Il t'attend dans la salle commune. Ça avait l'air d'être grave.

Hermione sortit de la grande salle en trombe et couru jusqu'à sa salle commune.

-Passe une bonne soirée Hermione, dit Ginny pour elle-même avec un large sourire. Mais pas trop bonne quand même.

Arrivée là-bas, elle était tout essoufflée.

-Drago, Ginny m'a dit… m'a dit... m'a dit que… que tu… ouah !

Quand elle entra elle vit une table dresser pour deux des chandelles et le feu de cheminée pour chandelle. Elle en fut émerveillée. Elle sursauta en voyant que Drago était derrière elle.

-Elle avait raison je voulais te voir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… où est Amélie ?

-Amélie passe toute la nuit avec Weasley (Ginny), Potter et Johanson vont être sûrement occupé ce soir, et on a la soirée pour nous deux.

-Quoi, comment ça ils vont être occupés ce soir ?

-Tu comprendras demain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tu peux entrer.

Rose entra dans la salle sur demande où se trouvait une pièce chaleureuse où il faisait bon vivre.

-C'est magnifique.

-Oui, vraiment magnifique.

Rose c'était retourné et voyait que Harry la regardait de la tête au pied. Elle avait un pull en cachemire blanc une jupe noir style bohémienne et des bottes fourrées. Et elle avait lâché ses cheveux ce qui lui devenait rare depuis quelque temps.

-Assied-toi.

-Comment… mais… et si quelqu'un venait ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fais en sorte que personne ne vienne.

-J'avoue que ça m'impressionne, et c'est pour…

-Pour toi, oui.

Rose fut très touchée par ce que Harry venait de dire. Elle voulait dire et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée mais ce n'était pas grave elle était heureuse.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione et Drago dînèrent. Ils parlaient de leur enfance enfin surtout Hermione. C'était une vraie bavarde. Drago adorait l'entendre parler, elle était expressive et il la trouvait vraiment belle. Ensuite, Drago pris sa baguette récita une incantation et on put entendre un slow dans toute la pièce.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Et ils commencèrent à danser Hermione se sentait vraiment bien dans ses bras.

-Je ne te savais pas romantique.

-Un autre facette que tu ne connais pas de moi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Alors cette soirée ?

-Fabuleuse.

-Et ce n'est pas fini.

Harry se rapprocha de Rose et commença à parler avec une légère teinte rouge.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire… La première fois que je t'ai vu cela ne se voyait peut-être pas mais j'ai eu une illumination. Je suis littéralement tombé sous ton charme. Tu as dû me trouver distant mais c'est à cause de ma timidité. Les jours passaient et on apprenait à se connaître et plus on apprenait à se connaître, plus je voulais être avec toi, te serrer dans mes bras, te consoler, te protéger. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Puis il y quelque temps, on a eu une certaine discussion, je ne voulais pas rompre loin de moi cette idée, mais comme je te l'avais dit j'avais peur et tu m'as redonné confiance. En fait, ce que j'essaie te dire Rosalie c'est que je t'aime. Même si on n'est pas passer au stade de ce que les gens peuvent appeler une relation sérieuse, moi je sais que c'est sérieux entre nous et je veux être avec toi jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi. Tu es mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre…

Pendant cette longue déclaration, Harry avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Rose était touchée par ce qu'il disait et il continua.

-C'est pour cela que je vais te poser cette question, en ce jour de Noël et de tes dix-sept ans…

Harry mit un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de sa poche qui contenait une bague en argent avec un saphir incrusté. (C'est trop mignon) Rose ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Rosalie Jessica Johanson, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

Elle regardait Harry puis la bague, la bague puis Harry mais ne disait rien. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Trop d'émotion venait en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Harry venait juste de lui demander de l'épouser ce soir. C'était plus beau que dans Ses rêves. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Harry prit ce silence comme un mauvais signe. Comme on dit le silence en dit long et il se sentait de plus en plus ridicule.

-Je t'en supplie dis quelque chose…

-Je… oui, oui.

-Oui ? demanda Harry comme si il avait mal entendu.

-Oui ! Répéta Rose les larmes aux yeux.

Harry lui mit la bague, la souleva et l'embrassa d'une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-Tu vas devoir me supporter moi et mon sal caractère toute ta vie, dit-elle tout en souriant.

-Ça m'est égale. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'Amélie était avec Ginny.

-Oui.

-Jusqu'à demain.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, on peut pleinement profiter de notre soirée et de nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago pensait avoir mal entendu. Hermione venait « clairement » de lui dire qu'elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il y pensait, mais là il pensait seulement passer une bonne soirée avec elle en amoureux mais pas avec ce piment là, surtout qu'il avait promis de ne rien faire et une promesse c'est une promesse. C'est un Malefoy tout de même.

-Tu veux vraiment… tu sais je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Drago, je veux vraiment.

-Oui mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et Drago décida de prendre les devants en s'aventurant sous le pull de sa bien aimée. Sans s'en rendre compte dans la chambre de Serpentard et en moins de deux ils retrouvèrent en sous-vêtement puis sans sous-vêtement. Hermione n'était pas sûre d'elle ça allait être sa première fois et avait peur mais Drago essayait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Celui-ci voulait vraiment que ce soit inoubliable autant pour elle que pour lui. Il savait qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit une histoire d'une seule nuit. Oui, il l'aimait il en était sûr maintenant. Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il avait insulté durant six ans. C'était fou mais on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il l'aimait depuis que Harry lui avait posé la question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tu sais, je suis en train de pensez à un truc.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La phrase que tu as dit. On est pas passer au stade de la relation sérieuse.

-Oui et… alors ?

-Et bien, ça te dit qu'on… enfin…

Harry paru étonné. Avait-il bien entendu lui aussi ? Et de toute façon, il devait s'y attendre, il voulait faire une famille avec elle alors il fallait bien passer par là. Il regarda Rose et y trouva une drôle de lueur. Il y avait de l'amour, mais aussi autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décerner.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de…

Mais Rose l'embrassa pour lui répondre et ne rompit pas le baiser au contraire elle l'intensifiait. Harry en fut surpris puis se laissa faire. Il faut se dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune expérience dans ce domaine c'était une grande première pour eux mais ils se laissèrent guider par leur cœurs.

En ce Noël 1997, deux véritables couples étaient nés… enfin deux, c'est beaucoup dire…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est bien ? L'amour, toujours l'amour… c'est tellement beau.


	11. Annonce et disparition

Voici le chapitre 11…

**_Fandehp_** : Merci, merci c'est trop d'honneur… lol. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plut. Et oui les filles prennent les devant, c'est la nouvelle génération… lol. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira autant.

**_Dakim the queen of konery_** : Oui c'est sûr 17 ans c'est tôt pour e marier. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une fiction…

**_SunsetDivine_** : Merci, je suis content que tu ais aimé le chapitre… Voilà la suite.

**_Lisou52 _**: Merci à la personne qui a répondu à la place de Lisou52 et toutes mes félicitation pour elle.

**_Nynousette_** : Jusqu'où Ron va se rabaisser ? Si je te le dirai tu ne me croirais pas. Tu verras la surprise vers la fin de l'histoire, donc pas tout de suite.

**_Keep Hope_** : Merci pour la réview.

_**Chapitre11 : Annonce et disparition.**_

On se retrouve dans la chambre du Serpentard au lendemain du jour de Noël. Il y avait deux personnes dans le lit sous une couverture qui étaient Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Ils venaient de passer leur première nuit d'amour et ce n'était pas pour les déplaire. C'était tellement magique.

Hermione était blottit contre Drago, elle avait sa main sur son torse et sa tête contre sa poitrine où elle entendait les battements de son cœur ce qui la réveilla. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Drago entrain de lui sourire. Elle approcha son visage et l'embrassa.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Bonjour, bien dormis ?

-Pour le peu que j'ai dormis… oui.

Ils se mirent à rire et recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Hermione se re-blottit contre lui.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il étonner.

-Pour cette soirée. C'était magnifique. J'ai adoré. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un garçon pouvait me faire une telle surprise.

-Comme quoi, c'est parce que je tiens énormément à toi.

Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était dur à dire pour lui. Hermione fut touché et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Le couple Potter/Johanson avait aussi passer leur première nuit d'amour après un an de bécotes et une demande en mariage faîte dans le romantisme.

-Futur Madame Potter, réveillez-vous…

-Encore un peu… laisse-moi rêver encore un peu…

-Seulement si je suis dans le rêve.

-Bon ben, je crois que je vais me lever…

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche quand il comprit le sens de la phrase. Elle lui dit qu'elle plaisantait. Rose commença à se lever mais Harry la ramena dans le lit de la salle sur demande et l'embrassa. Elle fut prise au dépourvu mais répondit au baiser. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus se lever.

-J'ai juste dit réveille-toi et non lève-toi.

-Je sais. Imagine la tête des acolytes quand on va leur annoncer nos fiançailles. Ils vont faire un infarctus.

-Il ne faudrait pas sinon on aura personne au mariage et pas de témoins.

-Parce que t'en a déjà choisi ? T'as tout prévu à ce que je vois. Qui sont-ils ? (On va dire qu'ils auront deux témoins chacun)

-Je pensais à Ron mais pour l'autre je ne sais pas.

-Ron ? Mais… tu ne trouves pas, qu'il est bizarre et on ne lui parle pratiquement plus.

-Si tu parles par rapport à la gifle, je sais mais il est mon ami et je ne veux pas rompre les liens pour ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre.

-Je te comprends.

Rose l'embrassa tendrement et se leva du lit.

-Bon on va leur annoncer la nouvelle ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle suivit de Drago quelques minutes plus tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons même si certaines personnes n'étaient pas aveugle. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et loin de Ron qu'elle ignora totalement. Il était toujours son ami en quelque sorte et irait l'aider s'il avait des problèmes mais ce qu'il a fait elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Puis elle entendit une voix l'appeler et c'était Amélie.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Alors c'était bien avec Ginny ?

-Oui mais pourquoi Rose et Harry n'étaient pas là ? Ginny, elle ne sait pas non plus.

-Je ne sais pas. On le saura tout à l'heure.

-Dis-moi Mione, dit Ginny innocemment, c'était comment ta soirée ?

-Tu étais au courrant ? Vous avez comploté ensemble ? J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Elle avait dit ça à voix haute et tout le monde la regardait.

-Chut ! Tu veux que Ron soit au courant ?

-Désolée. En fait c'était génial et je peux même dire que j'ai passé une nuit de rêve.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche. Quand Drago l'avait mise au courant de la surprise, elle lui avait fait promettre qu'il ne tenterait rien avec elle sauf si…

-C'est toi qui a pris les devants ? demanda t-elle.

Mais Hermione n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Harry et Rose venait de faire leur entrée et se placèrent devant elles main dans la main avec un large sourire de gamin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux ? demanda Hermione.

Ils ne répondirent pas et restèrent plantés là avec le même sourire. Ginny les observa et aperçu sur l'annulaire de la main gauche de Rose une jolie petite bague couleur argent avec un saphir.

-Hermione, tu vois ce que je vois ?

Elle regarda à son tour et se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens.

-Ne nous dîtes pas que vous…

-On est fiancés.

A cet instant on pu entende les hurlement sde Ginny et Hermione qui serrèrent Rosalie dans leur bras et un bref félicitation de la part de Ron à Harry. Le peu d'élèves qui était dans la grande salle ne comprenaient strictement rien. Harry se retourna vers la table des Serpentard et leva le pouce discrètement en direction de Drago qui le leva à son tour.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, hurla McGonagall. Vous êtes peut-être en vacances mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler. Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor !

Le reste de la maison rouge et or les fusillèrent de regard tandis que les Serpentard se mirent à rire et que Drago pensait que Gryffondor était la maison où on avait réunit tous les fêlés du monde de la magie. (Mon vieux, tu sors avec l'une des fêlés alors fais gaffe à ce que tu pense.) Les trois filles décidèrent d'aller dans la salle commune pour parler en paix. Rose leur raconta toute la soirée ainsi que la déclaration d'Harry. Elles en avaient été totalement émues.

-Et on a eu notre première nuit d'amour hier, mais il y a un truc. C'est que pendant la nuit, je… je me suis éclipsée par trois fois sans me contrôler. C'est un truc de dingue ! Je crois que j'étais… anxieuse et stressée. Ça a même fait rire Harry.

Ginny se mit à éclater de rire.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas à Hermione que c'est arrivé! N'est-ce pas Mione ? Dit Ginny.

-Comment ça, ce n'est pas à Hermione que c'est arrivé…

Ginny désigna Hermione qui devînt rouge sang.

-Tu l'as fait ? Avec Malefoy ?

-Ben oui. Tu poses de ces questions, toi.

-Je voudrais tous les détails de la soirée… enfin pas tous quand même.

Et ce fît au tour d'Hermione de raconter sa soirée, d'une voix rêveuse quand Drago arriva avec Amélie.

-Félicitation, dit-il, à quand le mariage ?

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Rose.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi comploté avec Harry ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Il a quoi avec qui ?

Hermione raconta son histoire de complot entre Ginny et Drago et entre Drago et Harry.

-Je n'arriva pas y croire, soupira Rose.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un complot, se défendit Drago, mais j'étais là quand il a choisi la bague. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est devenu amis. N'allez pas vous faire des idées.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Rose. Des Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui complotent… par amour.

-C'est tellement mignon, continua Ginny.

Drago se mit à déglutir. Il aurait demandé de l'aide à Ginny par… amour. Cela confirmait encore plus son hypothèse. Il aimait Hermione mais elle, l'aimait-elle vraiment.

Ce pourrait-il que Drago l'aime vraiment et que ce ne soit pas qu'un simple béguin. Peut-être, la tête d'Hermione s'embrouillait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient reprit. Drago se réveilla et vit que Hermione n'était pas à ses côtés, alors il se leva et alla regarder dans la chambre d'Amélie mais il n'y avait personne. Il prit une douche rapide et alla dans la grande salle, elles n'y était pas alors il alla au lieu fétiche d'Hermione : la bibliothèque. Pas d'Hermione ni d'Amélie en vue. Il commençait à paniquer. Il retourna dans la grande salle et vit les personnes qui pourraient savoir où elles étaient et se dirigea vers elles.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Granger.

-Barre-toi Malefoy !

-Je t'ai parlé à toi belette ? Alors ?

-Non.

-C'est pas vrai. Vous pouvez venir deux secondes…

Drago avait de la détresse dans ses yeux et Rose le remarqua. Elle se leva et fut suivit pas Harry et Ginny jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef laissant Ron en plan.

-Que se passe t-il Malefoy ?

- Je crois que… Hermione et Amélie ont disparu.

-Quoi ?

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

C'est vache ? C'est pas grave les 2 ou 3 chapitres suivant vont se terminer comme ça…

Si vous voulez vous pouvez me donner des suppositions pour savoir où se trouvent Hermione et Amélie… dans les réviews.

Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais je ne mettrais peut-être pas le prochain chapitre vendredi, je serais donc en retard parce que je serais en vacances c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ce chapitre là avec un jour d'avance. Je suis vraiment désolée.


	12. Explications

Voici le chapitre 12. Il y aura beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre.

**_Lisou52_** : J'avais prévenu. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, quoi que… si tu peux mais bon ce n'est pas grave, voilà la suite.

**_Ptitoon_** : Et bien je crois qu'il faut me maudire parce que la suite plus q'une semaine après.

**_Jane _**: Merci.

**_Momiji64_** : Oui c'est même plutôt sadique de s'arrêter là mais c'est normal lol. Merci pour la réview et oui Drago il est vraiment mimi dans cette fic.

**_Mangel _**: En fait j'imagine bien Drago avec des lunettes noires carrée. Je suis sûre que ça lui irait bien. Pour les fautes d'orthographe j'y peux vraiment rien. J'ai beau relire et relire, il y en a toujours.

**_Fandehp_** : Voilà la suite…

**_Rihanna-Malefoy_** : L'une des deux options est bonne ; devine laquelle.

**_Sevy_** : Merci quand même.

**_Estelle_** : Non je ne veux pas devenir écrivain mais journaliste. Merci.

**_Chapitre12 : Explications._**

_Rappel :_

_-Je crois que…Hermione et Amélie ont disparus._

_-Quoi ?_

_Fin du rappel._

-Vous avez bien entendu. Ce matin je me suis réveillé et Hermione n'était pas là…

-Parce que tu dors avec elle, hurla Harry.

-Harry ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, intervînt Rose.

-J'ai été dans la chambre d'Amélie et il n'y avait personne, son lit n'était même pas fait.

-Ne cherche pas plus loin, dit Ginny, elles se sont fait enlevés.

-Mais par qui ?

-Tu oses demander par qui ! Répliqua Rose. Malefoy tu me déçois beaucoup.

-Oh, non, non, non, non, non, non.

-Quoi, encore !

-Attendez je reviens.

Drago alla dans se chambre pour chercher quelque chose d'apparemment important.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit. Puis elle se souvînt à peu près de se qui s'était passé. Elle s'était levée, avait fait un tour dans la chambre d'Amélie et quelqu'un qui était dans la chambre l'avait stupéfixé et la voilà dans un cachot.

-Amélie ?

-Maman…

-Chut viens là.

Hermione était soulagé de voir qu'Amélie n'avait rien. Même si la petite était lucide et savait que ses parents étaient très haut dans le ciel, elle appelait toujours Hermione « maman » et celle-ci ne lui disait plus rien.

-Où on est ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Moi je vais vous le dire Miss Granger.

-Vous ! Non, il ne m'aurait pas…

-Et oui, vous êtes tombée dans le piège.

-C'est qui ? demanda Amélie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tenez, lisez.

Ginny pris le parchemin et se mit à le lire à haute voix.

_Drago mon fils_

_Le maître recrute ces temps-ci et il veut que tu fasse partit de ses fidèles et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu ferais ma fierté et la fierté de tout les Malefoy. Mais le maître veut que tu mérites la marque des ténèbres c'est pourquoi il a une mission à te confier : Il faut que tu séduises la sang-de-bourbe Granger, qu'elle ait confiance en toi et qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il faut absolument que Potter et L'aide aient confiance en toi, nous allons les attirer en capturant la sang-de-bourbe._

_Il faut que tu accomplisses cette mission avant la fin de la période hivernale. Quand tu verras qu'ils seront partis à sa recherche, tu viendras nous voir et là tu recevras la marque. Et c'est à ce moment que je serais vraiment fier de toi._

_Lucius._

(Si vous n'avez rien compris à la lettre ce n'est pas grave parce que moi aussi je n'ai rien compris à ce que j'ai écrit)

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry avait l'intention de se ruer sur Drago mais Rose le retînt par le col de sa chemise.

-Rose lâche-moi. C'est de sa faute si elle est là-bas.

-Justement elle est où ? demanda Ginny.

-Au Manoir Malefoy.

-Ok, alors récapitulons, reprit Rosalie, tu as berné Hermione et à cause de toi elle risque de se faire dans les minutes qui vont suivre TOUT ÇA POUR DEVENIR MANGEMORT ! Mais bon au moins il y a une chose que tu n'as jamais réussit à avoir c'est notre confiance.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir mangemort, je veux juste que pour une fois mon père soit fier de moi.

-EN ETANT AU SERVICE DE VOLDEMORT ET TUANT DES GENS COMME HERMIONE , hurla Harry.

-C'est le seul moyen ! Il ne m'a jamais montré son amour au moins comme ça il le fera ! Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement.

-Vous pouvez vous taire, demanda Rose qui commençait à avoir la migraine.

-Tu peux t'en vouloir, continua Harry sans écouter se que disait Rosalie. Je pensais que tu l'aimais, vu la réaction que tu as eue quand je t'ai posé la question.

-Mais je l'aime !

-La ferme !... Quoi ?

Cette annonce était comme une gifle pour Ginny et pour Rose. Même si cette dernière était empathique et qu'elle connaissait les émotions de tout le monde, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'émotion de la part de Malefoy. Un Malefoy aime une fille de moldue, non un Malefoy aime tout simplement. C'est incroyable, inimaginable.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Non, j'ai déjà du mal à me l'avouer et maintenant j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-Mon pote je crois que dans les circonstances ce n'est plus réciproque.

-On reparlera de ça plus tard, dit Harry en reprenant son calme, il faut y aller quitte à tombe dans ce piège débile. Je n'ai pas du tout de plan je l'avoue mais on va quand même chercher du matériel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vous mentez ! VOUS MENTEZ !

-Oh non je ne mens pas, vous croyez vraiment qu'un Malefoy puisse aime une sang-de-bourbe… tiens mais c'est la petite Andrews.

-C'est qui ? demanda celle-ci.

-C'est Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, répondit Hermione.

-Il est méchant. Et Drago il est toujours gentil ?

-Je ne sais plus… mais attendez, comment vous la connaissez ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-On a deux balais, la cape, les baguettes je crois que c'est tout.

-Attendez, stoppa Ginny, il y a un mystère qu'on a oublié d'élucider. Qu'est-ce qu'Amélie vient faire dans l'histoire ?

-Moi c'est son nom qui m'intrigue, dit Drago.

-Andrews ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque… oui c'est ça ! Voilà en faîtes ses parents étaient d'anciens mangemorts qui se sont repentis pour devenir Aurors il y quelques années de cela. Sans doute après la naissance d'Amélie. Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'a pas supporté et a voulu se venger en les tuant et je pense qu'il veut… la tuer.

-Ok. Ginny tu restes là, nous on y va.

-Pourquoi Harry, parce que je suis la cadette ? Non désolée mais Hermione est mon amie et je veux venir avec vous.

-Non, il n'en est pas questions. Ils auront déjà des problèmes parce que la petite et quatre des septièmes années auront disparus alors si une sixième année n'est pas là… Et puis, il ne faut pas trop éveiller les soupçons pour Ron même si cela risque d'être difficile. Et s'il te demande où on est, tu ne nous as pas vu de la matinée.

-Je préviens Dumbledore ?

-Pas la peine, je pense qu'il doit déjà être au courant.

-D'accord. Bon ben bonne chance, et toi Malefoy saisi la tienne même s'il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Drago acquiesçât et ils s'éclipsèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour aller au Manoir Malefoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-C'est un méchant sang-de-bourbe. Il a tué ma maman et mon papa.

-Amélie !

Face à cette phrase Lucius se mit à rire cruellement et regarda Amélie dans les blanc des yeux et elle pris peur.

-Maman il fait peur.

-Tu sais tes parents sont morts, morts et enterrés !

-Je sais tête d'œuf.

-Amélie chut !

-Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse pas vous tuez. Le maître attend que Potter et L'aide soit là pour vous voir agoniser toutes les deux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Dans quelque minutes.

-Oh non !

-Tu n'avez qu'à t'éclipser jusqu'au Manoir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit Harry que je ne sais pas m'éclipser aussi loin !

-Et ça aurait été dangereux, introduisît Drago. Mais apparemment ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

-Et face à Voldemort ?

-C'était inconscient.

-Et quand tu étais avec Paterson dans cette cave ?

-Quoi ?

-C'était pour l'y enfermer, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais tenter quoi que soit avec ce débile mental.

-Première dispute préconjugale. Vous n'allez pas faire long feu, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-LA FERME !

-D'accord je me tais mais on est bientôt arrivé. Vous avez un plan ?

-Non, mais on va improviser, répondit Harry.

-On est dans une merde totale.

-Et c'est la faute de qui, imbécile ?

-Ok, ok. On va passer par la cuisine c'est moins risquer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	13. Notre lien

Vous voilà pour le chapitre 13.

**_Fandehp_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Sevy_** : J'avoue que sur le côté de l'enlèvement, mon histoire foire un peu. Mais j'essaye d'ajouter un peu de piment même si c'est pas trop mon truc.

**_Lisou52_** : Soulagée que tu ne m'en veuille plus. Et oui Drago avoue aimer Hermione, mais c'est seulement à ces amis. Maintenant il faut savoir quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione quand elle le saura et je te dis que ce n'est pas tout de suite.

**_Sasou5_** : Ce sera tout les vendredis pour la suite.

**_Lucile_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta réview et voilà e'autre chapitre.

**_Darkim the queen of konery_** : oh oui il y en aura d'autre des chapitres. Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre13 : Notre lien.**_

On se retrouve à Poudlard, dans les cachots pour le cours de potion qui allait commencer et Rogue remarqua que quelques élèves manquait à l'appelle et quatre en particulier.

-Mr Weasley, je pense que vous devez savoir où se trouve Mr Potter, Miss Granger et Miss Johanson ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Vraiment ? Donc je présume que vous ne savez pas non plus où se trouve Mr… Malefoy ?… Bonté divine !

Rogue venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait et sortit des cachots en courant. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi effrayé et pour une fois Ron se posait de plus en plus de questions.

&&&&&&&&&

-Bon maintenant qu'on est dans la cuisine avec ses pauvres elfes qui sont torturés on fait quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus, soupira Harry en pensant à Hermione avec sa S.A.L.E.

-Et bien Harry, sache qu'Hermione avait raison de faire cette association, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a arrêté !

-Parce que ça ne servait à rien, voilà pourquoi !

-Je pensais que tu avais des elfes des maison, dit Drago étonné pas l'attitude de Rose.

-Dans le Manoir où je vivais il y avait des serviteurs humains sorciers et moldus qui n'étaient pas traités en esclave ! Hurla t-elle.

-Pas la peine de me gueuler dessus. Je peux vous posez une question ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous vous aimez parce que les engueulades il y en a plus que marre.

-Bien sûr qu'on s'aime. Et toi, demanda Harry, tu l'aimes ?

-Plus que tout.

Drago pensait qu'il avait seulement pensé ça, mais vu la tête que faisait les deux Gryffondor ce n'était pas le cas et il se mit à rougir.

-Bon le seul endroit où elles peuvent être c'est le cachot.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Professeur Dumbledore, quatre de nos septième années ont disparus et pas n'importe qui…

-Mr Potter, Malefoy et Miss Granger et Johanson, je sais. J'ai envoyé certains membres de l'Ordre allés les chercher. Vous pouvez continuer vos cours.

-Professeur, où est la petite Andrews ?

-Elle est également au Manoir Malefoy, Séverus. C'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Il était aux environ de midi, Ginny allait dans la grande salle tout en étant dans les nuages ou plutôt inquiète pour ses amis partis dans le sanctuaire des mangemorts. Puis sur le chemin elle bouscula quelqu'un qui la retînt par le bras et fît tomber tous ses livres. Il s'avéra que c'était Ron.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda t-il.

-De quoi tu parles.

-Harry, Hermione et Rosalie ont disparus ainsi que Malefoy ce qui est plutôt bizarre.

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont, nia t-elle.

-Tu étais pourtant avec eux, affirma t-il.

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Répéta t-elle. Et lâche-moi tu me fais mal.

-Lâche-la Weasley.

-Tiens Zabini, on ne s'est jamais parlé durant ces sept années et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer et ce n'est pas un Serpantard qui va me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma sœur. -il se retourna vers Ginny- Et toi tu as intérêt à me dire où ils sont sinon…

-Sinon, quoi, interrompît Zabini, tu vas la frapper ? Vas-y gifle-la comme tu l'as fait à la petite. Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, alors lâche-la.

Ron regarda Zabini puis Ginny dans les yeux et la lâchât en la bousculant par terre. Zabini alla vers la rouquine pour l'aider.

-Ça va ? demanda t-il.

-Je crois, merci.

-Oh mais je n'ai rien fais.

-Si, tu lui as mit la pression et tu es à Serpentard ce n'est pas rien Zabini.

-Blaise… appelle-moi Blaise.

-Moi c'est Ginny.

Blaise lui fit un sourire charmeur sur lequel elle craqua tout de suite. Ensuite en prenant ses livres elle sentit son poignet lui faire abominablement mal.

-Je… je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé.

-Laisse-moi porter tes livres, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. (Il est galant.)

-Merci. J'y pense c'est rare de voir un Serpentard défendre une Gryffondor.

-Je suis l'exception qui fait la règle, expliqua t-il Je ne suis pas pour haïr les Gryffondor et les enfants de moldus.

-Oh je vois… Mrs Pomfrech !

-Oui mon enfant.

-Je me suis cassée le poignet en… trébuchant.

-Attendez je reviens.

Mrs Pomfrch arriva avec une potion et un bandage. Puis elle vira les deux élèves prétextant le déjeuner et ceux-ci s'en allèrent.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis que c'était ton frère que t'avait fais ça ? Demanda Blaise.

-Parce que c'est mon frère et je sais qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

-D'accord. J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de te revoir autre que pendant les incidents que provoque ton frère.

-Moi aussi.

Et ils se séparèrent. Ginny avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et avait le rouge aux joues. Blaise de son côté c'était la même chose. Il avait toujours trouvé cette fille très belle et pour une fois qu'il avait une occasion de lui parler il n'allait pas s'en priver. Ginny alla s'asseoir qui était plus qu'en colère.

-Depuis quand tu flirts avec les Serpentard ?

-Je ne flirtais pas, répondit t-elle, il m'a simplement aidé pour la poignet que tu m'as cassé !

-Oh pauvre petite sœur, ironisa Ron.

Ginny n'avait plus faim. Elle se leva mais Ron la retînt encore un fois par le poignet endolorit.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où ils sont.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout Ron. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas en septième année ce qui veut dire que je me sépare d'eux à un moment donné pour aller à mes cours de sixième année et je ne suis pas comme toi à savoir être collé derrière eux comme un vulgaire petit toutou au second plan. Ce sont mes amis c'est vrai, mais j'en ai aussi de mon âge et qui ne sont pas les tiens Ronald !

CLAC

Ron venait de gifler sa petite soeur qui, sur le coup s'était rassise à sa place mais elle se releva hors d'elle et le gifla à son tour. Vingt points ont été retirés à chacun d'eux.

-Voilà t'es content, tu t'es défoulé ! Tu t'en mordais les doigts depuis tout à l'heure. Sache que maintenant le seul lien que j'ai avec toi c'est notre nom de famille, autrement dit tu n'es plus mon frère Ronald. C'est fini !

Et elle s'en alla en pleurent toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un membre de sa propre famille oserait la gifler. Personne ne l'avait fait jamais fait ça avant lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans les cachots de Manoir Malefoy, Hermione et Amélie c'était endormit. Hermione passée près de deux heures à consoler et à bercer la petite qui avait peur. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité à son sujet. Pour ne pas avoir de problème ? Et bien ça n'a pas marché. Soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut et entendant un déclic dans la porte du cachot et y vit plusieurs ombres et remarqua que ce n'était pas des mangemorts.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon je pense que vous avez dû devinez de qui ils s'agissaient. Je vous laisse et laissez moi des reviews… Et je suis désolée que le chapitre soit court mais je fais ce que je peux. A vendredi prochain…****


	14. On se retrouve

Je vous mets le Chapitre 14

**_Lisou52_** : Merci. Merci.

**_Caroline_** : Merci pour la réview…

**_Darkim the queen of konery_** : Oh oui tu as le droit de trucider Ron. Je t'en donne l'autorisation. Voilà la suite.

**_Myrabelle_** : Je le redis, pour les fautes d'orthographe je fais vraiment ce que je peux. Quand je crois m'être bien relus et bien non, il y a encore des fautes. Si tu penses avoir deviné la fin, dis le moi comme ça je te dirais si tu chauffes ou pas.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Merci pour ta longue réview, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. L'enlèvement, comme on dit ça s'appelle le chute de l'histoire ou le retournement de situation. Hermione donner un coup de poing ? Tu le verras dans le fic.

**_Sevy_** : Qui est Amélie ? Une simple fille de mangemort qui se sont repentis en Aurors et tués pas Voldemort pour ça. Et oui tu as deviné qui étaient les ombres mais ils sont trois pas quatre.

'**_Tite Kai_** : Il ne faut pas s'énerver, voilà la suite… lol.

**_Nattie_** : Mais Drago est juste un garçon en manque d'amour, c'est tout.

_**Chapitre14 : On se retrouve. **_

_Rappel : _

_Soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut et entendant un déclic dans la porte du cachot et y vit plusieurs ombres et remarqua que ce n'était pas des mangemorts._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Fin Du rappel_

-Hermione t'es là ? demanda Drago.

-Non je suis à Poudlard !

-C'est qui ? demanda une fois de plus Amélie.

Drago arriva dans le cachot suivit d'Harry et Rose. Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte et Hermione et Amélie purent sortir mais il en prit pour son grade. Il reçu un coup de pied de la part d'Amélie et une gifle magistral de la part d'Hermione.

-ORDURE ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, comment as-tu pu faire ça à Amélie !

-Hermione, dit-il un peu perturbé par les coup qu'il venait de prendre, je suis désolé je ne…

-Tu ne voulais pas ! Et tu oses me mentir ! Je te déteste Malefoy, je méprise, je te maudis à jamais !

Cette phrase fît mal à Drago, elle l'avait appelé par son nom et elle venait de lui dire qu'elle le détestait.

-Et vous, dit Hermione toujours en colère, Vous êtes tombés dans le piège !

-On était obligé de venir, lui dit Rose, on n'allait pas te laisser ici.

-Je te hais Malefoy. Ron avait raison.

Alors là c'était la catastrophe, non seulement elle lui disait qu'elle le détestait mais en plus elle lui disait que la belette avait raison.

-Non, ne dis pas ça Hermione je…

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que la porte du cachot avait fait place à Lucius Malefoy et quelqu'un de plus effrayant…

-Voldemort comme on se retrouve.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny était entrain de pleurer dans les couloirs du château depuis environ une demi-heure quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. (Devinez qui c'est)

-Ginny ça va ?

-Blaise ?... oui ça va, enfin non.

-Tu sais, moi je sais où ils sont.

-Quoi ? Fît-elle étonnée.

-Je sais tout, pourquoi ils ne sont pas là tous les quatre, je le sais.

-Ah oui ? dit-elle soulagé de ne pas supporter ça toute seule. Mais toi, tu ne vas pas devenir mangemort, rassure-moi ?

-Non, je ne descends pas cette lignée et tant mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont s'en sortir sains et saufs.

-Je ne te connais même pas et tu me réconfortes. Je n'ai jamais vu un Serpentard aussi gentil que toi.

-Merci pour le compliment. On devrait aller en cours tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui tu as raison. A bientôt.

Et ils se séparèrent encore une fois pour aller dans leur cours chacun de leur côté et ils espéraient vraiment se revoir dans ses longs couloirs de Poudlard.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Et oui L'aide, nous revoilà l'un en face de l'autre.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler L'aide. Je ne suis pas un objet. Et au fait vous ne vous êtes pas arrangé durant l'année. Vous êtes toujours aussi défiguré…

Voldemort, se mit à rire et posa sa main sur le bras de Rose.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Et dans un mouvement, elle expulsa Voldemort contre un mur sous la colère, tout le monde fut choqué de son geste.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi insolente maître si vous voulez je peux…

-Taisez-vous imbécile ! Je vois jeune Malefoy que tu as réussi ta mission.

-Oui maître.

Harry et Rose s'étaient retournés face à Malefoy la bouche grande ouvert. Ils se demandaient se qu'il lui prenait. Mais Drago, qui savait Rosalie emphatique, lui transmit un message émotionnel en la regardant droit dans les yeux et elle le capta tout de suite.

-Bien alors tu vas recevoir la marque comme prévu dans un instant et tes… amis vont y assister.

-Je serais heureux d'être parmi vous, mentit Drago.

-Non Harry, chuchota Rose en le retenant par le col de sa chemise.

-Mais il nous a trompé encore une fois, et tu crois que je vais le laisser faire.

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait improviser ? Il ne veut pas devenir mangemort je le sais, j'ai ressentit ses émotions.

-Parce qu'il a des émotions, lui, dit Hermione ironiquement.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit Rose.

-Allez-vous la fermer ! Hurla Voldemort. Donc voilà la salle de recrutement. N'essayer pas de vous enfuir où c'est la mort qui vous attend.

-Et pourquoi vous m'attachez les pieds ? demanda Rose à un mangemort.

-Pour que tes pieds ne servent pas pour tes dons.

-Ça tiens la route. _Imbécile mes dons ils sont en moi pas que dans mes membres_. _Voldemort ne recrute que des idiots._

Ils étaient dans une grande salle de réception plongé dans le noir où il y avait Drago entouré d'une vingtaine de mangemorts avec Voldemort et plus loin trois chaises où trouvaient Harry, Rose et Hermione leurs membre inférieurs et supérieurs attachés et Amélie stupéfixé.

-On est foutu, souffla Harry. On est foutu. Vous avez une idée les filles ?

-Non et toi Rose ?

-Non, si on fait quoi que ce soit Hermione et moi seront tué ça c'est sûr et… et … les mangemorts…

-Quoi, les mangemorts ?

-Ils sont bizarres, dit Rose en les observant. C'est comme s'ils voulaient faire du bien autour d'eux.

-Là tu délires grave, lui dit Hermione.

-Non j'en suis sûre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi Drago.

-Merci père. _Johanson fais quelque chose vite._

-Jeune Malefoy approche et tends ton bras.

Drago s'exécuta et vit la baguette du Lord sur son bras.

-Répète après moi : Je déclare que le sort est jeté. _Alea Jacta Est._ (C'est du latin je crois que ça veut dire « le sort est jeté » mais je n'en suis pas du tout sûr. Je n'ai pas fait de latin)

-Oh mais il ne va rien déclarer.

Soudain dix mangemorts enlevèrent leur cagoule et firent place à des membres de l'Ordre dont Lupin, Tonks et Fol Œil. Drago sortit du champ de vision de Voldemort et réveilla Amélie. Après plusieurs efforts, Rose réussit à s'éclipser de sa chaise et pris les baguettes d'Harry et Hermione et les libéra.

-Courrez les enfants, courrez !

Et ils coururent jusqu'à la cuisine pour retourner à Poudlard mais firent interrompu pas quelqu'un.

-Que fais-tu Drago ?

-Je m'enfuis, vous le voyez non ?

-En faisant ça tu renies la famille Malefoy à jamais, mon fils.

-Je ne suis plus votre fils, quand aux Malefoy j'en ferai une autre réputation. Je n'ai jamais voulu être mangemort.

-Ben voyons. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe.

-Mais c'est le cas.

-Quoi ?

Hermione n'en revenais pas, Drago l'aimait. Elle l'avait tellement espéré et elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle mais non, il l'aimait.

-C'est vrai ? demanda t-elle a mit voix les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Oui, je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, je suis désolé.

-Je te pardonne.

Après ça ils s'embrassèrent de toute leur âme, preuve qu'ils s'aimaient. Lucius était hors de lui.

-Je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin. _Endoloris !_

-Drago !

Drago se roulait par terre sous la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le tuait de sang froid.

-_Stupéfix._ Les enfants, on vous avait dit de partir. Aller, on y va.

Hermione releva Drago, Harry et Rose prirent Amélie et ils rentrèrent tous à Poudlard en balais sain et sauf.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il s'en sorte ! POURQUOI !

&&&&&&&&&

Quand ils furent arrivés au château, les élèves se firent auscultés chacun leur tour par Mrs Pomfrech qui ne les trouva pas endommagé pour un sou et les laissa dîner dans la grande salle. Durant tout se temps Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main alors quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, on pu entendre des chuchotement et un hurlement hystérique de Parkinson. Ne se rendant pas compte de se qu'il se passait, ils s'embrassèrent et se séparèrent. Les chuchotements redoublèrent.

-Hermione tu me dégoûtes, dit Ron quand celle-ci arriva face à lui.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda t-elle.

-Tu fais partit de ses putes (mille pardons) de son tableau, tu sors avec le fils d'un magemort. C'est écoeurant, tu as trahi notre amitié.

-Ecoute Ron, dit-elle en posant son verre assez fort ce qui sursauter tout le monde, garde tes propos pour toi ok ? J'en ai marre de toi, tu parles d'amitié mais si tu étais réellement mon ami et plus observateur tu te serais rendu compte que depuis le mois de Septembre je sors avec Drago, mais tu n'as rien remarqué !

-Mais il ne t'aime pas, il aime ton corps !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! J'aime Drago et Drago m'aime et personne ne pourra rien y faire. Tu as peut-être prévu quand tu me dirais que tu m'aimes, quand je te dirais que je t'aime, notre premier baiser, quand on sortirait ensemble, quand on ferait l'amour, quand on se marierait, le jour où on aurait des enfants et quand on mourrait, mais il y a des imprévus dans la vie et ça en fait partis, et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait à être ami Ronald.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Elle avait scotché tout le monde. Personne ne pensait qu'Hermione Granger pouvait avoir… du répondant comme ça du tac au tac. Drago se leva de sa table et la suivit. Ron lui, furieux se mit a regarder les trois Gryffondor qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Et vous, vous ne dîtes rien. Toi Ginny, les Malefoy et les Weasley ne se sont jamais entendu et tu laisses notre amie sortir avec la pire des pourriture. Toi, ma sœur tu devrais me comprendre.

-Je ne te parle plus Ronald, tu es un étranger pour moi.

-Et toi Rose, et toi Harry, son père fait partit du camps de Voldemort, celui qui a tué vos parents dois-je vous le rappeler.

-Tu es entrain de parler du père, nous on parle du fils qui a changé. Hermione sort avec lui depuis la rentrée et nous l'avons remarqué le jour d'halloween et rien que pour ça on s'en veut. C'est le fils d'un mangemort certes mais il n'a rien fais de mal tout ça c'était par obligation comparé à toi qui a giflé la petite c'est pire, lui dit Harry.

-Sans oublier qu'il m'a giflé cette après-midi, ajouta Ginny.

-Quoi, hurla Rose choquée, giflé un membre de sa propre famille, et bien ça c'est le bouquet. Quitte à choisir entre toi et Malefoy, Ron, c'est Malefoy que je choisis.

Rose s'en alla suivit de Ginny. Harry regarda Ron d'un air dégoûté et s'en alla à son tour avec Amélie dans ses bras qui s'était endormie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ca va aller Hermione ?

-Oui très bien, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Ronald Weasley.

-Est-ce que tu vas me pardonner, j'ai vraiment été stupide, je suis désolé.

-Je te pardonne Drago, je te pardonne, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi du fait qu'ils ne parlent plus à Ron et que Drago a enfin dit à Hermione qu'il l'aimait ?


	15. De retour à Poudlard

Voilà le chapitre 15.

**_Larme d'ange_** : Merci. En fait j'ai essayé d'évincer petit à petit Ron parce que ce n'est pas vraiment une personne que j'aime, enfin intéressante.

**_Tite Kaï_** : Merci pour l'info j'ai tout de suite corrigé dès que j'ai vu la faute. A la prochaine.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Toutes les questions que tu m'as dîtes sont très intéressantes pour ceux qui lisent l'histoire. Mais désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre sauf à une : Blaise n'as aucune mission.

**_Sevy _**: C'est vrai, Ron pourrait très bien passer du mauvais côté, qui sait ?

**_Lisou52 _**: Et oui, je fais tout dans le romantisme lol. C'est vrai Ron est un sal con, enfin le Ron de mon imagination.

**_Drakim the queen of konery_** : Ron ne coura plus pour lontemps.

**_The sister to Diabolik vampyr _**: Voilà la suite.

**_Agrippine 57_** : Merci beaucoup. La suite est juste là.

**_My-story7_** : On devrait plutôt dire saleté de Ron lool.

**_Fandehp_** : Ron revenir vers ses amis ? Attends de voir ce chapitre et tu verras s'il ira vers ses amis.

_**Chapitre15 : De retour à Poudlard.**_

Le lendemain du kidnapping, Hermione était dans les bras de son beau Serpentard qui dormait toujours. Il avait l'air d'un ange et surtout d'un gros bébé. La Gryffondor ne put se retenir de l'embrasser ce qui le réveilla.

-Bonjour ça va ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui, enfin non. Il faut que je parle à Amélie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me faire pardonner.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné. Je veux bien que tu changes, mais j'aime bien le Drago un peu arrogant, mais pas trop.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Et elle l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Tu te rends compte que l'an prochain, Amélie aura de nouveaux parents. Ça me fait bizarre. Surtout quand elle nous appelle maman et papa.

-Toi aussi, dit Hermione, Rose et Ginny m'avaient prévenu en plus.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait…

-Tu y as pensé aussi ? Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas dit qu'on va finir notre vie ensemble.

-Tu as raison, seul l'avenir nous le dira. (Vous savez de quoi ils parlent ?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondor se trouvaient Harry Rose Ginny et Amélie. Cette dernière prenait son petit-déjeuner en en mettant la moitié à terre et à chaque fois elle se faisait reprendre par Rose. Elle essayait d'amadouer Harry, mais quand celui-ci allait tomber dans le piège de la petite fille triste et martyrisée, Rose le fusillait du regard. Elle adorait cette enfant, mais il y a des choses à ne pas faire comme balancer la moitié de sa nourriture à terre. Un moment Amélie regarda Rose en souriant.

-T'es pas comme Harry, tu ne te fais pas avoir.

-Non, je ne me fais pas avoir.

-Moi non plus, répondit Harry.

-C'est ça.

Ginny elle, rêvassait de son côté. Hermione entra et se sépara de Drago. Amélie en le voyant, commença à se lever mais Hermione intervînt.

-Amélie assieds-toi et fini ton petit déjeuner. Tu iras le voir après.

-Mione !

-Tu iras le voir après.

Elle fit sa petite moue et termina son repas. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Rose avait remarqué que Ginny rêvassait encore mais cette fois sur un point précis.

-Ginny tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Oui, oui.

Les deux Gryffondor se mirent à regarder le point de Ginny et s'aperçurent que c'était Blaise qui lui aussi la regardait de temps en temps et la rouquine se mit à rougir.

-Il te plait ? demanda Rose.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Et je crois que tu lui plais aussi, poursuivît Hermione.

Là, elle devînt rouge sang.

-Vous… vous croyez ?

-Arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

Elle acquiesça, et raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille sans oublié de mentionner le poignet cassé et de la gifle de Ron. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait pas été au courant de la gifle. Elle se leva vers Ron et lui flanqua une de ces volés qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

-Non seulement tu gifles une gamine de trois ans mais en plus tu lèves aussi la main sur Ginny et c'est moi qui te dégoûte, mais regarde-toi dans une glace !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit comme toi à savoir se dévergonder et à flirter avec les Serpentard.

-Mais elle ne se dévergonde pas et moi non plus. Et puis laisse-la tranquille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie ! Tu n'es pas son père !

-Non, je suis son frère.

-Mon frère ! Ah ! Laisse-moi rire !

Et une dispute éclata en plein dans la grande salle. Amélie se leva discrètement et alla voir Drago qui lui était dans une grande conversation avec Pansy qui pleurait.

-Drago tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi ! Pourquoi ?

-Pansy, dit-il calmement. Parfois il s'étonnait. Je- ne- t'aime- pas et je- ne- t'aimerai- jamais.

-Et cette nuit qu'on a eu tout les deux.

-Pansy, tu connais ma réputation, non ?

-Oui. Ça veut dire que tu vas larguer la sang-de-bourbe ?

-Non, ma réputation a changé. Je reste avec Hermione et je l'aime.

-Les Malefoy n'ont jamais aimé.

-Mais moi j'aime mais apparemment tu es trop bête pour comprendre ça.

Pansy s'en alla toujours en pleure. Tous les Serpentard regardaient Drago de travers mais regrettèrent leur geste quand ils leur lança un regard glacial. Drago sentit le pan de sa robe le tirer vers le bas.

-Amélie, ça va ?

Elle acquiesça et le serra dans ses tous petits bras de la force qu'elle pouvait. Cela donnait du baume au cœur de Drago.

-Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

Elle hocha la tête et resserra son entrante sur Drago. Il était aux anges. A partir de ce moment il sût qu'il voulait garder Hermione et elle toute ça vie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'était la période de la St Valentin. Beaucoup de personnes, comme d'habitude, se tracassait pour savoir avec qui ils iraient au bal. Ginny elle, regardait de plus en plus Blaise et vice versa. Ils se plaisaient l'un l'autre mais ne se l'étaient pas encore dit. Mais il y eût un jour qui allait permettre à leur histoire d'avancer. Ginny était marchait et quelqu'un la bouscula et fit encore tombé tous ses livres.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! dit-elle énervée sans regarder la personne.

-Désolé Ginny.

-Oh c'est toi Blaise. Je ne me serais pas énervée si…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai mérité. Au fait je voulais te poser une question.

-Vas-y je écoute.

-Voudrais-tu…

-Oui, répondit-elle sans attendre la question.

-Quoi, fît Blaise qui n'avait rien comprit.

-Non rien, continue.

-Voudrais-tu aller au bal de la St Valentin avec moi ?

-Euh… oui bien sûr.

-Génial, alors… à plus tard.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté le rouge au joue. Blaise poussa un crie de joie ce qui étonna Ginny. Jamais un Serpentard ne montrait ses émotions mais c'était drôle à voir quand il s'y mettait. Il était vraiment l'exception qui faisait qui fait la règle.

Le soir même, dans le tour Gryffondor, Rose et Harry étaient entrain de méditer en face du feu assis sur le canapé, l'un bien séparé de l'autre à une distance plus que raisonnable.

En fait, depuis quelques temps, leurs hormones les travaillaient et pas qu'un peu. A chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient se touchaient ou alors s'effleuraient à peine, ils avaient une soudaine envie de faire des choses pas très catholique. Un soir ils étaient tous les deux dans le dortoir des garçons qui était vide, sur le point de le faire (mais vraiment sur le point de le faire) quand Neville les surprit, Harry en boxer et Rose en soutien-gorge/ shorty. Le pauvre, il lui a fallu des jours pour s'en remettre. Il n'en parla à personne sous leur supplication, heureusement pour eux mais tout le monde s'inquiétait de son état. Neville ne disait rien et avait le regard vide et il n'arrêtait pas de rougir à chaque qu'il voyait Rose.

Rose se leva du canapé d'un bond.

-Je vais leur demander.

-Non, dît aussitôt Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon orgueil va en prendre un sacré coup.

-Moi aussi, alors j'y vais.

-Non reviens ! Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver par moment !

Rose s'éclipsa de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour arriver dans celle des préfets en chef. Elle y trouva Hermione et Drago en train de s'embrasser dans le canapé et elle se racla la gorge et alla s'asseoir face à eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui dit Drago.

-Il faut que je vous parle.

-Moi aussi ? dit-il étonné.

-Oui toi aussi. Bon, je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins. Harry et moi… n'avons pas d'endroit intime… et je voudrais savoir si on pouvait avoir l'une de vos chambres de temps en temps…enfin si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

Drago éclata de rire ce qui lui valu un coussin en pleine face de la part de Hermione.

-Chut, Amélie dort !

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi gêner de toute ta vie, dit-il entre deux rires. Quand on y pense, vous l'avez fait à Noël seulement et on est bientôt à la St Valentin. Ça a dû être dur. Et Drago repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlé et incontrôlable.

-Drago arrête de te moquer, la défendit Hermione. Nous sommes d'accord ne t'inquiète pas.

-On ? Mais je n'ai rien dit moi.

-Oui, on, Drago. On est d'accord à condition que vous nous prévenez, que vous verrouillez la porte de la chambre, enfin ma chambre parce que vous allez prendre la mienne et surtout mais alors surtout que vous insonorisez la pièce. D'accord ?

-D'accord, oh merci Mione, merci Malefoy.

Elle serra Hermione et Drago dans ses bras mais regretta bien vite son geste en voyant la tête que faisait ce dernier. Elle s'apprêtait à partir de la pièce quand Ginny arriva toute excitée.

-Vous vous êtes donnez rendez-vous ou quoi ? dit Drago en colère.

-Je vais au bal avec Blaise !

-Zabini ? demanda Drago étonné.

-Oui !

Les filles se serrèrent dans les bras et sautèrent des tous les sens comme des gamines devant Drago.

-Les femmes sont complètement folles… Aïe !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	16. Le revoilà celui la

Je vous présente le chapitre 16.

**_TiteKai_** : Olala, c'est horrible je suis vraiment nul en français… lol.

**_Nynousette_** : Ron, il va faire des choses… je n'en dis pas plus. Harry et Rose oui c'est un couple plutôt drôle, j'en suis fière.

**_Lame d'ange_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Darkim the queen ok konnery_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Lisou52_** : Amélie est petite mais très intelligente et elle adore Drago donc elle lui pardonne.

**_Brownie92 _**: Non je n'ai pas fais d'autre fic Drago/ Hermione mais des One-shot.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Je ne peux pas te répondre ce serait gâcher la grande surprise, il faudra attendre quelque semaines pour avoir quelque chose de spéciale.

**_Saphira77 _**: Merci, la suite est là.

**_M&ms_** : Merci.

**_Bibi_** : Merci, voilà la suite.

**_Chapitre16 : Le revoilà celui-là_**.

C'est le jour de la St Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Dans la grande salle on pouvait voir des couples par-ci par-là, dont le couple Potter/Johanson bientôt Potter.

-Rose tu vas bien ?

-Euh… oui, oui.

-Je te connais.

-Je ne veux pas que Greg débarque comme l'an dernier.

-S'il fait ça je le tue.

-Non, laisse-moi ce privilège. Tiens bonne St Valentin.

Rose lui donna un paquet. Harry l'ouvrit et y vit un nécessaire de toilette (j'ai pas trouvé mieux) avec eau de toilette, parfum, crème après rasage. (C'est qu'il devient un homme le petit Harry lol) Ce fût son tour de donne son cadeau à Rose qui était assez particulier.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très ordinaire, commença Harry. Hier tu as dû remarquer que je n'étais pas là l'après-midi, en fait j'étais avec Hermione à Pré-au-Lard pour voir quelque petit truc pour les préparatifs et voici ce qu'on a trouvé mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire. Voilà plusieurs photos de robes de mariée et de demoiselles d'honneur et des smokings. Tu choisis ceux que tu veux. Hermione à même tenu à faire elle-même les cartons d'invitations en sachant qu'on a pas encore choisit la date.

Rose n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer son absence et celle d'Hermione la veille. Elle était trop occupée à écouter Ginny parler de Blaise pour ça. Elle regardait toutes les photos avec attention, elle avait déjà des choix.

-Ensuite, parce qu'il y a une suite. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce manoir. C'était celui de mes parents.

-Il est vraiment magnifique.

-Et bien c'est le notre. Quand j'ai appris durant les vacances d'été qu'il était toujours -ce qu'on peu appeler- sur pied, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit rénové pour que j'y vive après les études et si possible avec toi si on était encore ensemble. En fait il faut que tu saches que ma demande n'était pas une idée en l'air. Je veux vraiment me marier avec toi.

-Oh Harry !

Elle sauta à son cou et l'embrassa d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Harry en était surpris, mais ça ne le déplaisait pas mais quand elle rompit le baiser il fît tout déboussolé. Hermione et Drago arrivèrent et les virent s'embrasser.

-Je vois qu'ils n'attendent pas d'être dans ta chambre… aïe ! C'est vrai. En plus lui il a de la chance, toi jamais tu ne m'a embrasser comme ça.

-Ah bon, fit Hermione outrée.

-C'est vrai, je dis la vérité. C'est moi qui t'embrasse comme ça et non le contraire.

-Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Hermione ramena Drago par son col et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait elle non plus et Drago fut plus que surpris également. Toute la salle regardait le couple ainsi que les professeur. Maintenant on avait la certitude qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Les professeurs se demandaient vraiment ce qui arrivait aux meilleurs élèves de l'école. Drago commençait à avoir les mais baladeuse et quand Hermione s'en aperçût elle rompit le baiser. Drago eût la même réaction que Harry mais puissance dix.

-Alors tu penses quoi de ça ?

Elle n'attendît pas la réponse et s'en alla mais Drago en décida et la ramena pour l'embrasser avec la même ampleur.

-C'est toujours moi qui ai le dernier mot Hermione.

-Cette fois-ci.

Ils se séparèrent. Hermione alla s'asseoir près de Rose, Harry et Ginny. Puis un Serpentard se leva de sa table et alla à celle des Gryffondor en particulier vers Ginny qui se mit à rougir en une fraction de seconde.

-Bonjour Ginny. Bonjour tous les trois.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Blaise.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi et bonne St Valentin.

Blaise tendit à Ginny un écrin noir. Ginny écarquilla les yeux, le pris et l'ouvrit. Il y avait des boucles d'oreilles en or avec les éclats de diamants. Ginny resta sans voix et ses amis également.

-Blaise c'est… Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, je ne t'ai rien offert.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu les mettes.

-Bien sûr.

_(Attention, si vous ne comprenez pas ce passage lisez les chapitres 13 et 14 de ma première fic :** Les dons du ciel**, sinon, continuez la lecture.)_

Tout à coup, (pour casser l'ambiance), on entendit un crac sonore et une voix envoûtante selon certaine fille.

-Je t'ai manqué Rosa ?

En reconnaissant la voix de Gregory Paterson, Rose d'étrangla avec son verre d'eau et Harry s'efforça de garder son calme tandis que plusieurs filles gloussaient.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurât-il, je suis venu te donner les papiers de ton Manoir comme promis. Il faut que tu les signes.

-Donnes-moi ça… Voilà c'est fait.

-Tu es toujours avec ce Potter ? Demandât-il avec des arrières pensées.

-Oui elle est toujours avec moi, ça te pose un problème ! Rugit Harry les poings fermés. Et je peux même te dire qu'on est fiancé.

-QUOI ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ? dit Greg en se retournant vers Rosalie.

-La preuve que oui. Greg tu comprends bien maintenant, je ne suis et ne serai jamais amoureuse de toi.

Greg assimila les mots et pour ne pas se couvrir de ridicule il alla vers la seule fille qui avait eu un faible pour lui c'est-à-dire Hermione.

-Et toi Miss, ne me dit pas que tu as quelqu'un ?

-Désolée, mais je suis prise, dit-elle le plus naturel possible.

-Et pourrais-je savoir par qui ?

-Elle est avec moi, dit Drago qui venait d'arriver plus qu'en pétard. Et t'as intérêt d'arrêter de lui tournée autour si tu ne veux pas aller valser avec mon poing dans ta figure.

-Drago calme-toi.

-Greg, j'ai signé maintenant tu t'en va. Et au fait un petit contrat : tu prends soin du Manoir et tu peux héberger là-bas quand tu veux mais toute fête est sous mon accord. Je ne vais pas y vivre mais j'y passerai les vacances quand je voudrais.

-D'accord. Félicitation pour vous deux et je prendrai soin de ton Manoir ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un truc, quand tu as besoin d'aide, contact-moi. (Un besoin d'argent appeler médiatis : non dsl je déconne)

Et il s'en alla. Greg avait parler très sérieusement et de façon très mature. Rose ne l'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette façon.

-Johanson, tu as largué un type pareil pour Potter, tu m'épates, lui dit Drago.

-Il n'a jamais été mon copain et heureusement.

-Fait gober ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi.

-Ça ne sert à rien que je me batte avec toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Hermione je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, il a changé ok mais il est toujours aussi emmerdant.

-Je me demandes toujours, dit la concernée.

-Pardon ?

-Je plaisante.

Et elle l'embrassa comme elle en avait l'habitude.

-J'aimais mieux le baiser d'avant.

-Tu vas te contenter de ça.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le bal était terminé depuis environ une heure et il n'y avait plus personne dans le château. Blaise et Ginny c'était déclaré leur amour au bord lac, enfin ils s'étaient embrassés en montrant toute leur émotions. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa vie puis Blaise l'avait fait taire et s'était lancé. La rouquine fut surprise d'abord et voulu et le repoussa mais se laissa allé et avait apprécié.

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, particulièrement dans le dortoir des garçons un couple était entrain de s'embrasser sous un baldaquin. Rose avait mit sa nuisette était partit rejoindre Harry. Elle s'était laissée tenter par la nuisette sous les conseils de Parvati malgré qu'elle déteste ce genre de déshabillé. Elle avait beau être, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école une fille très 'sex' comme disaient la plupart des garçons, le soir elle dormait en bas de pyjama et débardeur, rien de bien sexy. « Vas-y, prend la nuisette, ça va lui plaire, il ne tiendra pas une seconde en te voyant, crois-moi » C'est ce que Parvati avait dit et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser et Harry prit les devants en posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa bien-aimée mais elle le stoppa tout de suite.

-Que se passe t-il, dît-il un peu étonner.

-On ne va pas faire ça ici. Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Neville a faillit nous voir en mauvaise posture. En plus, que vous soyez à Gryffondor ou non, un garçon reste un garçon. Toujours aussi pervers.

-Oui tu as raison, on a qu'à aller dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Harry ouvrit le baldaquin pour sortir et vit Dean reluquer sa future femme de haut en bas.

-Tu tiens à mourir Dean ? dit Harry dans un état second de colère.

-Euh, non.

-Alors ferme tes yeux.

Ils s'éclipsèrent et allèrent dans la salle commune des préfets. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione et Drago étaient sur le canapé de la salle commune entrain de contempler le feu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là encore ?

-Vous nous avez donner une chambre vous vous souvenez ? Bye.

-INSONORISEZ LA PIECE !

-D'ACCORD !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur dire qu'il y a un tableau d'entrer, parce que tu vois moi j'en ai plus que marre. Bonjour l'intimité.

-Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils vont l'utiliser. Et même s'ils l'utilisent, ils connaissent le mot de passe.

-Allons bon. Ça te dit qu'on fasse la même chose qu'eux, demanda Drago.

Hermione approuva, ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour leur première nuit d'amour de la St Valentin ensemble. La flamme de l'amour les envahissait.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	17. Toi? Oui, moi

Petit étonnement dans ce chapitre 17.

**_Tite Kaï_** : OH merci enfin un chapitre sans faute d'orthographe. Je suis la meilleur ! Youhou !

**_Lisou52_ **: Je ne pensais que tu étais sadique.

**_Ryne_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Arwenajane _**: Voilà la suite.

**_Larme d'ange_** : Et bien oui les garçons sont tous des pervers…

**_Darkim the queen of konery_** : Un remake d'Harry Potter.

**_Mino0sha _**: Merci. La suite est là.

**_Lil' Ashura_** : ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas été la seule à être… seule pour la St Valentin lol.

**_Brownie92_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Saphira77_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Sevy_** : L'amour c'est la vie. lol

**_Chapitre17 : Toi ? Oui, moi._**

La mi-Avril. Il y avait le dernier match de quiddich. Le match pour la coupe de quiddich qui se voyait affronté Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dans les appartements privés, il y avait un couple dans la chambre du Serpentard et un couple dans la chambre des Gryffondor. On va faire un petit tour dans celle-ci.

-Arrête, arrête Harry, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, dit Rosalie dans un fou rire incontrôlé du au chatouille de Harry.

-C'est pour ça que je le fais. Tu sais, il faut que je te dise, je n'ai plus de témoin. Ron a été éradiqué.

-Ah oui ? Moi j'ai Hermione et Ginny tu penses bien. Ne t'inquiète pas tu trouvera quelqu'un.

-T'as raison.

Et contre toute attente, Rose se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa et repartit dans un fou rire à cause de Harry qui reprit ses chatouilles quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Merde, on n'a pas mit l'insonorisation, dit Harry.

-Si je l'ai fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Harry, Rose je voudrais vous parler, Cria la voix d'Hermione derrière la porte.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent s'asseoir face à Hermione et Drago. Les deux garçons regardaient la copine de leur rival d'une drôle de façon ce qui n'échappèrent aux yeux des deux filles.

-Baisse tes yeux si tu tiens à rester en vie, dirent-elles en même temps mais pas au même garçon. Ils devinrent écarlates.

-De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ?

-Euh… oui, en fait comme vous venez ici assez régulièrement, Drago et moi…

-Non, toi…

-Oui, moi, je me suis dit que ce serait super si vous veniez vous installer ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La proposition était plus que tentante mais, ils se résignèrent.

-Non désolés.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne voudrais pas laisser Ginny seule tous soirs, dit Rose.

-Comme si elle n'allait pas rejoindre Zabini le soir, marmonna Drago.

-Drago !

-Ah ces Gryffondor. Toujours aussi loyal en amitié, reprit-il.

-Ah ces Serpentard. Toujours aussi stupide en amitié, reprit Harry.

-Tiens en parlant de ça, prêt à perdre Potter ?

-Je te retourne la question Malefoy. Je compte bien remporter la coupe cette année.

-Oh tu peux toujours rêver.

Et un débat commença sur le « qui perd gagne » puis une porte s'ouvrit et fit place à une Amélie en colère.

-Amélie, ça ne va pas ? demanda Rosalie.

-Non j'ai très mal dormit, très mal.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Je vous ai entendu hurler toi et papa.

-Elle vous appelle toujours…

-Chut !

-Vous étiez entrain de hurler et puis papa a dit « Hermione » et toi t'as dit « Drago » ! Vous ne vous aimez plus ?

A cette remarque Rose éclata de rire. Vu qu'Amélie était là, eux aussi étaient obligés d'insonoriser la pièce mais dans le feu de l'action, ils avaient oublié.

-Bien sûr qu'on s'aime et à la folie.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Harry !

Elle sauta à son cou.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Papa, (Harry fit les yeux rond), la prochaine fois, fait moins de bruit avec maman.

Drago devînt rouge de honte et Harry explosa de rire à son tour.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La grande salle était décorée des couleurs or et rouges, argent et vertes. Les deux équipes s'avancèrent dans la salle et on put entendre des acclamations. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir sans un regard sauf Blaise et Ginny qui s'embrassèrent devant tous le monde et s'en fichaient.

-Que le meilleur gagne, dit Blaise.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même.

-Alors c'est le grand amour, demanda Rose quand Ginny s'avança vers elle.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le laisser gagner.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Harry, je vais attraper le vif d'or.

-Oh oui tu es le meilleur, dit Rose avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu parles Drago va l'attraper, lança Hermione.

Tout à coup, tous les Gryffondor tournèrent leurs têtes vers Hermione et la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

-Tu dis ça juste parce que tu sors avec lui, lui dit Rose.

-Non c'est lui le meilleur, il a plus d'expérience qu'Harry.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'avais dit qu'il avait payé Rogue pour faire parti de l'équipe des Serpentard et qu'Harry avait un don parce que son père avait été attrapeur également…

-Ben, j'ai menti.

-C'est ça, dis plutôt qu'il t'a ensorcelé l'esprit pour que tu nous sortes ça…

Tout Gryffondor était écroulé de rire par ce débat. Potter ou Malefoy, Malefoy ou Potter, allez savoir.

-Harry est le meilleur !

-Non, c'est Drago qui va attraper le vif d'or !

-On parie ?

-Donne une estimation.

-Cinq Gallions!

Les élèves se mirent à siffler vu l'estimation qu'avait lancé Rosalie. (C'est 5 gallions d'or…) Elles étaient entrain d'agir en parfaites petites moldues.

-C'est trop, t'es folle !

-T'as la trouille Granger !

- Pas du tout. Pari tenu, et prépare la monnaie Johanson …

-Les filles calmos, interrompît Harry, vous n'allez pas vous disputez pour ça. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes entrain de dire !

-Pardon…

-Pardon, mais c'est Drago…

-HERMIONE ! Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure. Tu viens Ginny.

Il embrassa Rose sur le front et s'en alla, Ginny derrière lui sur le terrain. Les filles se calmèrent et se levèrent quelques minutes après mais Hermione dévia en voyant Pansy collée à Drago.

-Alors Draguinouchet, tu vas nous attraper le vif d'or ?

-Pansy, fiche-moi la paix.

-Arrête, je sais que tu n'as pas changé, tu sauteras sur une autre fille. Moi ?

-Parkinson, fiche-lui la paix t'as entendu !

-Tiens Granger, toujours aveugle. Il ne t'aime pas, tu fais partit du tableau, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire pour le reconquérir.

-En tout cas moi je n'ai pas besoin de le **re**conquérir puisqu'il est avec moi. Fiche le camp.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Si tu refuses, tu nettoieras le troisième, quatrième et cinquième étage pendant deux semaines, sans magie et je te surveillerai… avec Rusard.

-Tu n'as pas de motif pour m'infliger ça.

-Tu veux un motif ? Alors je vais t'en donner et plusieurs. Tu m'as insulté pendant sept ans sans que tu sois punie, tu es à Serpentard, t'as une face de pékinois, tu dragues très mal mon mec et surtout… tu es mangemort. Tu veux que je t'en donne d'autre ?

Hermione sourit d'une façon digne des Serpentard, ce qui plut drôlement à Drago et Pansy s'en alla.

-Tu ne va pas t'en sortir aussi facilement sale sang-de-bourbe.

-Va chier bouledogue !

-Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas jalouse, dit Drago en l'enlaçant.

-Je ne pouvais pas la voir au début, mais maintenant que je sais que je t'aime et qu'elle continue, j'ai envie de la tuer.

-Calme-toi, je ne me ferai pas avoir par… elle. Tu es la seule. Super débat entre Johanson et toi tout à l'heure.

-Oh la honte, je préfère oublier.

Il l'embrassa.

-Tu es pour qui au juste ?

-Je vais être franche, je suis pour Gryffondor mais je veux que tu attrapes le vif d'or pour qu'elle ravale sa fierté.

-Je ferai de mon mieux. A tout à l'heure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-A LA VICTOIRE !

-A LA VICTOIRE !

-Alors Rose, c'est qui le meilleur ?

-Je m'en fiche. Gryffondor à gagner la coupe.

-On est deux Serpentard, on commence à être mal à l'aise, plaisanta Blaise.

-Je peux en avoir ? demanda une petite voix.

-Tu es trop petite, tu auras du jus d'orange.

-Pff, je suis trop petite pour boire de jus de pomme et pour jouer à cache-cache dans la bouche… je peux avoir un amoureux ?

Hermione et Drago devinrent écarlates. Amélie était comme leur fille et la voir avec un garçon les faisait peur. Drago en avait même craché son Whisky Pur feu.

-Pas avant trente ans, répondit-il.

-Je vais faire dodo…c'est pas juste, c'est pas juste.

-Bonne nuit petite puce !

-Nous aussi on va y aller, tu viens Blaise, bonne nuit.

-Nous on reste là.

-Vous n'êtes jamais fatigué ? Lança Drago.

-Qui t'a dit qu'on faisait ça tous les soirs ? répondit Rosalie.

Ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre respective quand Harry se retourna et prit une grande respiration.

-Euh… Malefoy, accepterais-tu d'être… mon témoin ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que…

-J'ai entendu…j'accepte.

-Quoi ?

-J'acc…

-J'ai entendu.

Il s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main. Hermione et Rosa regardait la scène leur bouche grande ouverte. Se pourrait-il que ce soit le début d'une grande amitié ?

-Il ne manquerait plus que tu repêches Ron, lui dît Rose.

-C'était mon idée… ça va je plaisantais, dit aussitôt Harry en voyant la façon dont Rose l'avait fusillé. Bonne nuit.

Et il emmena Rose dans la chambre.

-Alors comme ça tu vas être l'un de ses témoins ? demanda Hermione à Drago plus qu'étonné.

-Ouais…

-Ouais ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Ouais !

-Ouais.

-Durant sept ans vous vous êtes pratiquement entre-tués, et là il te demande presque d'être son ami et tu acceptes.

-Ouais.

-Où est passé Drago Malefoy.

-Mais c'est moi, si j'ai l'occasion d'apprécier Potter, il faut que j'en profite.

-Alors là tu m'épates.

Et elle se jeta sur lui avant d'aller dans leur chambre.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi. Le début de Potter/Malefoy sans querelle.


	18. Toutes les deux

Je vous présente le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour faire court je dis merci à **_Lisou52, Tite Kaï,_** **_Saphira77, Larme d'ange_** et **_Brownie92 _**et aussi**_ Titis ki adore Malefoy_**.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire. Parce que le but de l'histoire c'est de faire rire.

**_Darkim the queen of konery_** : c'est sûr Amélie est précoce mais que veux-tu… lol

**_Mino0sha_** : Oui Ron n'est pas très important, j'ai fait exprès. Je ne lui trouve rien de particulier. Merci.

**_Watson-finnigan_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Je suis moi_** : Non non c'est pas encore fini.

**_Malefoyhermy_** : Ravie de savoir que tu es heureuse. Lol

**_Ptit Phénix_** : Oui Ron abuse et il n'a pas fini d'abuser.

_**Chapitre18 : Toutes les deux.**_

On était le cinq Juin 1998. C'était le jour des dix-huit ans de Drago. Il faisait vraiment beau et très chaud. C'était limite la canicule alors la concentration était dure.

-Bon anniversaire Drago, dit Hermione.

-Merci.

Il ouvrit le cadeau qu'elle lui tendit et y vit une chaîne en argent avec une médaille où on pouvait voir « Drago Malefoy né le cinq Juin 1980 » Il fut très touché par son geste. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux de la part de quelqu'un.

-C'est vraiment magnifique. Mais comment sais-tu que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai mes sources.

Elle l'embrassa pour qu'il ne pose plus de questions.

-En tout cas merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor se trouvait Harry et Rose qui était le lit Rose blotti contre lui. Elle s'était éclipser de son dortoir pour aller le voir en pleine nuit parce qu'elle pleurait. Elle était triste et Harry avait passé son temps à la consoler.

-Alors ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je sais que c'est triste, mais dis-toi que nos parents nous voient d'où ils sont. On va se préparer, rendez-vous dans la grande salle?

-D'accord.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une bonne heure plus tard dans la grande salle…

-Salut Hermione, dit Rose qui n'allait pas mieux qu'auparavant. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Non, j'ai la migraine.

-Toi aussi. Ça doit être la chaleur. C'est insoutenable.

-Allez à l'infirmerie, suggéra Harry.

-NON !

-Comme vous voulez, dit-il sans insister.

C'était l'heure de premier cours qui était le cours de potion. Celui-ci fût catastrophique comme toujours. Les Gryffondor avait toujours des points de retirer et les migraines des filles persistaient à cause de l'odeur.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Drago inquiet.

-Non ça va passer, répondit Hermione.

-Tu m'as dit ça il y a une heure.

-Rosalie, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Mais oui Harry, c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en feu !

A ces mots, une boule de feu sortit de la main de Rose. Un autre don ? Maintenant ? Ce n'est pas possible. En tout cas ça faisait longtemps. Harry regarda le feu ainsi que Rose.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry.

-J'en sais rien.

Après cela la boule de feu s'éteint.

Durant la journée, les filles ne se sentaient toujours pas bien et toute la semaine avait durée comme ça et elles refusaient catégoriquement d'aller à l'infirmerie. Elles se sentaient toujours bien après avoir mangé des tonnes et des tonnes de chocolat, ce qui inquiétait leur entourage surtout leurs amoureux qui ne les lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Cela les énervait de plus en plus.

A la fin de la semaine, le soir, il y avait un cours dans le tour d'astronomie. Le cours se passait vraiment bien, il faisait nuit et frais et il y avait de la ventilation. Tout le monde se sentait bien mais tout à coup nos deux Gryffondor devinrent écarlate. Hermione se mit à vomir sur place et Rose s'évanouie sous prétexte de vertige. Drago et Harry les prirent et les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Pomfrech.

-On en sait rien, elle s'est évanouie, commença Harry.

-Et elle a vomi dans la tour d'astronomie, termina Drago.

-Oh, je vois. Posez-les et retournez dans vos tours vous les verrez demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Ils les posèrent et s'en allèrent en les regardant avec inquiétude.

-Pourquoi elles ne nous écoutent jamais, dit Harry à lui-même.

-Tu devrais le savoir tu les connais mieux que moi. Ça doit être à cause de la canicule.

-Non, ce n'est pas une simple canicule qui va les rendre malades, il leur en faut plus pour qu'elles soient dans cet état là.

Le lendemain main, les deux garçons, s'étaient préparés en moins de deux pour aller voir les filles qu'ils aimaient. Ils rencontrèrent dans les couloirs mais n'échangèrent aucuns mots. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et allèrent vers Rose et Hermione qui étaient déjà réveillées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Drago.

-On en sait rien.

-Ah vous voilà, tant mieux… enfin j'espère.

A cette remarque les quatre élèves s'inquiétèrent de plus en plus.

-C'est grave ce que nous avons, madame ?

-Tout dépend de comment vous allez prendre la nouvelle. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes… toutes les deux enceintes.

La nouvelle fût un choc. Drago faillit tomber de sa chaise, Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte, Rose toucha instinctivement son ventre et Harry qui était entrain de se servir de l'eau en fît tomber à terre.

-Et de combien de temps, réussit à articuler Hermione.

-C'est ce qui est étonnant vous êtes toutes les deux enceinte de deux mois. Vous ne vous êtes rendues compte de rien ?

-Je crois que… j'ai essayé de me voiler la face, répondit Hermione.

-Et moi je ne savais pas, j'ai certain problème aux niveaux des vous-savez-quoi.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez sortir.

-Madame, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Oui.

-Durant la semaine, j'ai à plusieurs reprises fabriquées des boules de feu dans mes mains et je voulais savoir si c'était grave. Je crois que je ne suis plus sensée avoir d'autres dons.

-Je pense que comme vous avez des dons et que vous êtes enceinte, ce feu ne provient pas de vous mais de votre enfant.

Et l'infirmière s'éloigna.

-Je… nous… un bébé, articula Harry. Rose acquiesça.

-Un petit Drago ou une petite Hermione ce n'est pas si mal.

-Tu crois ? Oh Drago !

-Moi qui voulait faire une famille avec toi, je vais être servit.

-Tu regrettes ? demanda Rose les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je regratterai, je veux cet enfant.

-On y va. On vous emmène dans la salle commune.

Et ils y allèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas que les filles marchent, alors Harry et Drago les avaient porté alors qu'Hermione et Rose protestèrent en vain. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et tout le monde les regardait de travers. Drago leur jeta un regard glacial tandis que Harry les ignorait. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils les déposèrent sur le canapé.

-On aurait pu marcher toute seule, leur dit Hermione.

-Pour vous évanouir, hors de question !

-On est enceinte Malefoy, pas malade.

-Vous devez vous ménagez surtout toi Rose, tu lances du feu maintenant, dit calmement Harry.

-On est à l'école, il faut qu'on travail pour les A.S.P.I.C. qui sont dans une semaine.

-Vous êtes les Miss je-sais-tout de l'école vous n'avez pas besoin de ça.

-ça t'arrange de dire ça Drago.

-Bref, commença Harry, c'est le week-end, reposez-vous et on verra après.

-Maintenant vous pouvez venir ici ce sera plus simple, dit Hermione toute contente.

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

-Mais…

-Non Rosalie on restera ici, dit Harry avant que Rose ne dise quoi que soit.

-Ok, mais je trouve toujours que ça ne sert à rien. Dans deux semaines c'est la fin des cours.

-C'est pas grave et vous nous ferez un peu de compagnie.

-Dis-moi Harry, je pourrais avoir du chocolat ? demanda Rose.

-Oh oui, moi aussi Drago.

-Quoi ?

-S'il vous plaît ?

-D'accord.

Drago et Harry sortirent de la salle commune pour aller dans la grande salle et prendre tout ce qui contenait du chocolat.

-On va être père, dit soudainement Harry.

-Je m'en rends compte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table respective pour prendre tout et n'importe quoi à base de chocolat. Leurs co-locataires les regardaient d'une drôle de façon.

-Harry, tu te sens bien ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, se justifia t-il aussitôt. C'est pour Rosalie.

-Ah oui, en fait comment elle va avec Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

-Elles te le diront elle-même. Ça vaut mieux.

Ginny se mit à regarder la table des Serpentard et vit que Drago faisait la même chose que Harry. C'était plus que bizarre, elle irait les voir plus tard.

-Je ne ferai pas ça tout les jour, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est que le début, tu verras quand elles seront à six mois de grossesse, répondit Drago.

-Profitons des deux mois.

Ils se mirent à plaisanter sur le sujet, puis Harry une chose dont personne n'aurait eu l'idée.

-Amis ?

Drago le regarda avec étonnement. Il lui proposait son amitié, et puis après tout pourquoi pas.

-Amis, mais…

-Pas un mot aux filles et on ne s'appelle pas par nos prénoms, je ne suis pas idiot.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune mais ne trouvèrent pas les filles. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elles sortirent de la salle de bain pâle comme un linge. (Je ne sais plus si c'est cette expression qu'on dit), pour s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Tenez, votre chocolat.

-CHOCOLAT !

Elle se levèrent pour retourner dans la salle de bain et vomirent tous ce qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé. Drago et Harry ne comprenaient vraiment rien.

-Faîtes que ça ne dur pas dans les sept mois à venir.

-Ça, tu l'as dit.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Maintenant elles sont enceintes. Cool non ?

J'ai commencer une fic sur Lily/ James : **_Les apparences peuvent être_** **_trompeuses._** Et ce serait cool si vous pouviez aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Merci.


	19. Le début de la fin

Voilà le chapitre 19. Attention beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre.

**_Lil'Ashura :_** Je savais bien qu'on allait me poser cette question. Mais où est Amélie ? lol. C'est juste que je l'aie un peu négligé dans ce chapitre mais on la verra quand même une fraction de seconde dans celui-là.

**_Nara_** : Encore la même question. Je l'ai juste oublié pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée. On va dire qu'elle est avec Dumbledore. lol

**_Arwenajane _**: Pour le moment Amélie n'en pense rien. Quant à savoir si ils vont l'adopter, va savoir…

**_Ryne_** : Je dirais que dans environ un mois, j'aurais fini mon histoire. Approximativement.

**_Me_** : Tu verras ça dans le chapitre.

**_Lisou52_** : Je dois dire que je ne côtoie pas de femmes enceintes alors j'improvise, mais si tu me dis que j'ai fait une bonne description, alors je suis contente.

**_Titis ki adore Malefoy_** : Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà bien mon idée en tête pour le prénom des enfant.

**_Ptit Phénix_** : Ouais, c'est cool.

**_Saphira77_** : Oui elles sont très très jeunes pour être enceintes. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'une fic.

**_Suzanne_** : Ma première histoire c'est **_Les dons du ciel_**.

**_Sevy_** : La suite est là.

**_Tchingtchong_** : Voilà la suite. Lol.

**_Chapitre19 : Le début de la fin._**

Rose, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans une conversation très intéressante, selon elles bien sûr.

-Alors vous êtes enceintes ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione.

-Toutes les deux ?

-Oui, fît Rose.

-D'environ deux mois ?

-Oui.

-C'est incroyable.

-Oui.

-Vous allez arrêter de dire oui ?

-Oui.

Elles se mirent à éclater de rire.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour être rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Ginny ? demanda Rose.

-Mais non, et puis je m'y étais déjà faîtes depuis quelque temps. Mais vous avez prévenu quelqu'un ?

-Dumbledore. Maintenant il sait tout sur tout, soupira Hermione.

-Embarrassant ?

-Très !

-Dis-moi Mione, tu es enceinte de Malefoy, mais lui il veut de l'enfant ?

-Je crois oui.

-Evidemment qu'il veut de l'enfant, répondit aussitôt Rosalie, sinon il ne réagirait pas comme ça à chaque pas que tu fais.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr. Justement en parlant de Malefoy, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre avec Harry. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont devenus amis, dit simplement la rouquine.

-J'aurais du mal à y croire.

-Tiens quand on parle des loups.

Le tableau venait de s'ouvrir et avait fait place à… Drago et Harry avec Amélie.

-Vous parliez de nous ? demanda Harry.

-NON, répondirent les trois filles en même temps.

-Ce non sonne faux, chuchota Drago à Harry. On est venu vous dire que les résultats des examens sont arrivés.

-Ok on y va. Tu viens Hermione.

-Rosalie ?

-Oui ?

-Ne t'éclipse pas c'est…

-… mauvais pour moi et le bébé, je sais. Imaginez à mon sixième mois de grossesse, il va me séquestrer…

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et allèrent dans le hall où était les résultas des A.S.P.I.C. Rose et Hermione regardèrent les feuilles et leurs noms apparurent en haut de la feuille l'un à côté de l'autre ce qui voulait dire qu'elles avaient les meilleurs résultats du collège.

-Alors ? demanda Harry.

-On a nos A.S.P.I.C.

-Et ? Insista Drago.

-On est les meilleures.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

-Vous êtes sûrs que vos fétus ne vous enlèvent pas toute capacité émotionnelle ? demanda Drago étonné de leur réaction statique.

Elles se regardèrent, se mirent à rire et s'élancèrent dans les bras de leurs hommes pour les embrasser.

-Aujourd'hui c'est l'air statique et demain ce seront les pleurs sans raison, soupira Ginny.

-Tu veux nous faire peur ?

-Non, vous prévenir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la soirée dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et avait prit la parole.

-Chers élèves de septième année, comme nous avons, les professeurs et moi-même été étonné par vos résultas globale, j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal demain soir, uniquement pour les dernières années.

Il y eu des protestation des autres élèves.

-Je sais, c'est injuste pour les autres mais c'est surtout pour qu'ils décompressent après le travail extraordinaire qu'ils ont fourni. Bon appétit.

-Draguinouchet, veux-tu m'accompagner au bal demain ? (Elle ne lâche pas l'affaire celle-là !)

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, le jour où tu n'auras plus cette face aplatit et que tu auras 250 de QI, mais comme ça n'arrivera jamais… et aussi, arrête de m'appeler par ces surnoms débiles parce que je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas que je t'appelle «ma face de pékinois adoré… »

Tous les Serpentard s'étaient mit à rire, surtout Blaise qui n'en pouvait plus. Pansy pleurait comme un bébé, même Amélie ne pleurait pas comme ça.

-Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, tu seras très bientôt à moi, retient ça Drago, retient bien ça.

Parkinson avait une voix très menaçante. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Un bal ! dit Rose. Il va falloir que je trouve une robe assez large.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, chers Harry, j'ai dû prendre cinq kilos au niveau de ventre, maintenant je comprends pourquoi j'avais du mal à rentrer dans mes pantalons.

-Mais non. Tu exagères. Tu es très bien comme ça. Et puis on ne voit rien encore…

-Tu ne diras pas ça dans trois mois. Hum… du chocolat.

-Où ça ?

-Là !

Et Rose et Hermione se jetèrent sur les desserts aux chocolats sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor.

-Quoi, vous vous voulez leurs photos ? demanda Harry en rage.

-Mêlez-vous de vos assiettes, continua Gnny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Drago se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets en se demandant ce que pouvait bien cacher cette conne de Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans sa tête ? Elle avait l'air sérieuse, trop sérieuse.

-MALEFOY ! Arrête de marcher comme ça, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

-Désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se produire. Je suis peut-être parano mais…

-Toi aussi ? Bienvenu au club, je sens que ça va bientôt être notre fête, ma cicatrice me fait mal et j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore…

-Où sont les filles ?

-Dans la chambre, elles cherchent des robes larges…, dit Harry dans un ton d'exaspération.

-Larges !

-Pour ne pas voir leur ventre de cinq kilos.

-Elles sont malades !

-Non enceintes.

Drago et Harry étaient entrain de rire quand soudain, ils entendirent une explosion provenant de la forêt et la marque des ténèbres très haut dans le ciel. Hermione et Rose sortirent de leur chambre en catastrophe.

-Des mangemorts !

-Oh mon dieu, Amélie.

Celle-ci était entrain de hurler dans sa chambre. Drago la prit dans ses bras.

-Il faut l'emmener dans la tour Gryffondor, dit-il, elle y sera plus en sécurité.

-Je l'emmène, dit Harry. Hermione, Rosalie, restez ici !

-Non Harry.

-Pour une fois faîtes ce qu'on vous dit !

-Non Drago, c'est maintenant où jamais. C'est la guerre, on ne peut pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Alors on y va.

-Vous emmenez Amélie dans le tour Gryffondor, on dit aux cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années de venir avec nous et…

-La guerre commence.

-Il faut faire vite. Drago fait attention à toi, ils voudront certainement te reprendre.

Il acquiesça et tout s'accéléra…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà, vous connaîtrez la suite plus tard. La suite vous fera peut-être quelque chose, si vous n'avez pas un cœur de pierre. J'espère ne pas en avoir pas trop dit.


	20. La guerre

Chapitre 20. Le clou du spectacle. La fin du chapitre est spéciale…

**_Lisou52_** : ahaha, ce sera la surprise je ne dirai rien du tout. Mais appréhende, appréhende.

**_Darkim the queen of konery_** : Alors là j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Mais bon tu verras.

**_Saphira77_** : Oh oui, elles vont faire fort, très fort pour se battre.

'**_tite mione_** : Merci pour la réview et je te promet dans ce chapitre on ne parle plus de chocolat.

**_Watson-finnigan_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Larme d'ange_** : C'est vrai que dans ce cas là il faut attaquer et non se planquer.

**_Emily_** : Tuez un des quatre, non je ne ferai pas une chose pareil… non je vais en faire mourir des tas et des tas… enfin tu verras. lol

**_Ptit Phénix_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Nara_** : Voilà la suite et amuse-toi bien en la lisant.

**_Debbie_** : Franchement j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

**_Sevy_** : Je ne vais pas te le cacher, il y aura des mort mais à savoir qui et combien… à toi de voir.

**_Lucedelune_** : Je ne te promets rien du tout.

**_Tchingtchong_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Megg_** : Moi faire dans le triste ? Jamais de la vie. Enfin tu verras… lol.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Je ne répond pas a tes questions. Tu verras par toi-même dans la suite.

**_Chapitre20 : La guerre._** _(Je ne peux pas être plus explicite)_

Ils ont été déposer Amélie dans la tour des rouge et or et avaient expliquer les évènements aux élèves donc les années voulut les suivirent. Parvati, qui faisait de la télépathie avec sa sœur Padma de Serdaigle lui transmit le message. Drago avait prévenu Blaise. Rosalie était partit contre le gré de Harry à Ste Lucie en s'éclipsant pour demander de l'aide à Gregory qui accepta aussitôt et en moins de vingt minutes, ils se retrouvèrent déjà une à deux centaines de personnes.

-Où sont les autres Serpentard ? demanda Drago à Blaise.

-Ou ils ne veulent pas s'en mêlés ou ils sont mangemorts et dehors, ce qui est le cas.

-Où est Ron ? demanda Hermione à Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai cherché partout, mais impossible de le trouver.

-Tu crois que…

-Non, non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du hall et virent les professeurs dont le professeur Dumbledore se trouvant de devant eux avec un grand sourire. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil ? C'était la guerre et lui il souriait.

-Je vois que vous avez pris l'initiative de venir. C'est très bien, mais sachez que ce n'est pas un jeu, si vous ne voulez pas y aller, retournez dans vos dortoirs.

A la surprise de tout le monde, personne ne fit demi-tour. C'est à ce moment que Rosalie qui était toujours à Ste Lucie arriva. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait aussi loin et enceinte en plus.

-Que t'a dit Mr Paterson ? demanda le directeur.

-Il m'a dit, qu'il allait venir avec une centaine d'autre sorcier.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Ils sortirent du château et avaient directement face à eux des mangemorts. Ils étaient deux à trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux.

-On n'y arrivera jamais professeur même avec le renfort. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux.

-N'est-ce pas toi qui as tué onze mangemorts l'année passée avec tes simple dons.

-Oui mais…

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien professeur.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ça surtout quand ce n'était pas volontaire, même si elle avait bien fait.

Parmi les mangemorts, un homme aux yeux rouges sortit du lot et se mit à sourire en direction de Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore… Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ta tanière et…que vois-je, Potter et Johanson, mes élèves préférés.

-Que veux-tu Tom ?

-Ta mort, et celle de tout ceux qui sont avec toi. Et l'aide dans mon camp bien sûr.

-Plutôt crever que d'être avec vous et vous le savez ? Alors tuez-moi qu'on en finisse !

Rose s'était avancée face à Voldemort et lui avait craché cette phrase à la figure. A ce moment Harry se disait qu'elle était complètement atteinte comme fille et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. (Tu parles de ta future femme Harry, fait gaffe.)

-Comme tu voudras. Tuez-la ! _Enfin essayez._

-Rose non !

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dumbledore à Harry.

-Mais vous savez dans quel état elle est !

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Une dizaine de mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette sur elle et lancèrent le sort de mort. Celui-ci aurait dû l'atteindre mais près de cent sorciers arrivant de nulle part se placèrent devant elle et lancèrent un _protégo _assez puissant pour que tous les mangemorts concernés meurent sur le coup. Rose se retourna et vit Greg posté juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui glissa un petit merci. Rosalie se remit face à Voldemort avec un grand sourire.

-Et ça ce dît plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Laissez-moi rire ! Tuez Dumbledore, Harry ou moi-même et là on pourra dire que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Mais pour le moment, vous n'êtes qu'un sal petit parasite.

Voldemort n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas cette fille, il la haïssait et ne pouvait pas la tuer. Il lança le signal et la guerre éclata. Les deux camps se foncèrent les uns sur les autres et des sorts jaillirent de couleur vert et rouge. Les élèves n'osaient pas les tuer mais les stupéfixaient. C'était mieux que rien.

Ginny se débrouillait pas mal. Elle arrivait à enchaîner les sorts et à les dévier. Mais il y eu un sort qui faillit l'atteindre mais elle fut éjectée par un poids lourd qui n'était autre que son petit-ami, qui avait tué le mangemort pas la même occasion.

-Merci. Tu es un ange…

-Avec une langue de vipère. Je sais.

-Quel humour.

-A tout à l'heure.

Ils s'embrassèrent vite fait et se séparèrent pour continuer à combattre.

Hermione était épuisé. Elle n'en pouvait plus mais devait tenir. Elle allait repartir quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Granger.

-Parkinson.

-Tu m'as volé Drago et tu vas me la payer.

-Toujours aussi écervelée. Je ne t'ai pas volé Drago pour la simple et bonne raison que qu'il ne t'appartient pas. Je suis désolée que tu ne sois pas assez futée pour comprendre ça, et au fait, la tenue de mangemort ne te va pas du tout.

-LA FERME ! Tu vas me le payer.

-_Avada Kédavra._ Je suis désolée. Je suis là pour tuer des mangemorts et c'est ce que je fais.

Elle repartit se battre quand elle vit Drago parler avec quelqu'un qu'il devait bien connaître.

-Malefoy.

-Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue !

-Ca ce voit pas non ? Je suis ce que tu aurais dû être. Je ne supporte pas d'être dans le même camp que toi. J'ai décidé d'être mangemort.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour te tuer, comme ça Hermione sera désemparée et viendra dans mes bras. Ce sont ses imprévus de ce que j'ai prévu.

Il se mit à rire diaboliquement ce qui fit vraiment peur à Drago. Puis, Ron pointa sa baguette sur Drago. Hermione était horrifié et fonça sur eux, Ron s'apprêtait à lancer le sort mais Hermione mit Drago à terre.

-Tu le connais ? demanda t-elle.

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est.

-Hermione.

-Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux tuer ce traître.

-Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi le traître pas moi, lança Drago.

-Viens avec moi Hermione, on sera heureux tous les deux.

-Je préfère mourir que de vivre avec un mangemort, tu le sais très bien.

-Comme tu voudras. _Ava…_

-_Avada Kédavra._

Quelqu'un lança le sort de mort sur Ron qui tomba raide mort sur le coup. Et cette personne était…

-Ginny !

-Tu te rends de ce que tu viens de faire.

-Oui, et je préfère le savoir mort que partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui entrain de tuer des innocents et je crois que c'est la même chose pour toute ma famille.

-Ginny attends.

Trop tard, elle était déjà partit pour continuer la bataille en pleurant. Soudain, quelqu'un bouscula Hermione qui atterrit en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas sur son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? Cracha t-elle.

-Mais vous tuez, quelle question.

-Lâche-la Lucius. Tu n'oserais pas tuer la femme qui porte la progéniture de ta progéniture.

-Quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de cette sang-de-bourbe quitte à faire un bâtard avec elle ! Ça me donne encore une bonne raison de la tuer.

-Si tu fais ça…

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Me tuer ? J'en doute. Tu n'en serais pas capable.

-Tu ne sais plus de quoi je suis capable de faire depuis quelque temps. _Avada Kédavra._

Et Lucius Malefoy ne fût plus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il y avait beaucoup de mort des deux côtés. Voldemort et Harry n'avait rien fait mais là c'était le moment. Ils s'avancèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Rose arriva suivit de Greg qui lui disait de ne pas y aller et s'adressa à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-J'avoue que tu en as déjà fais beaucoup et partir en éclaireur pour me prévenir des attaques était une bonne idée mais va continuer de te battre avec les autres. Et ne t'éclipse plus, je ne voudrais pas que toi ou le bébé aient des problèmes.

-Quel bébé ? Ah parce que t'es enceinte en plus ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me le dire pas le plus grand des hasards ? Non mais c'est dingue, je suis ton ami et tu ne me dis rien. Elle est belle l'amitié. N'empêche, Potter a raison, tu n'aurais pas dû t'éclipser, dit soudainement Greg contrarié.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et embrassa Harry. Elle avait du mal à se détacher de lui. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait ne plus le revoir.

-C'est ça sang de bourbe retourne te battre avec les inférieurs…

-Ne me sous-estimé pas, parce que maintenant, j'ai une autre don…

-Si tu crois que c'est avec ça tu vas me tuer, tu peux toujours rêver.

Rose ouvrit sa main qui fit place à une jolie petite boule de feu qu'elle lança sur l'épaule du mage noir. Voldemort la regarda très en colère, elle venait de le blesser avec un autre don. Voldemort, lui lança un _Avada Kedavra_ tentant le tout pour le tout mais Rose développa sa protection, le sort fit le sens inverse mais bien sûr ne tua pas Voldemort. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire mais au moins elle l'avait blesser et fit lui un sourire digne de ceux que font les Serpentard. Elle embrassa Harry une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna avec Greg.

-Vraiment pitoyable Potter, te rabaisser à une sang-de-bourbe. En fait ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Tel père, tel fils. L'amour, sentiment de faiblesse.

-Sans blague, et dire que l'an dernier vous étiez près à n'importe quoi, pour l'avoir parmi vous. Je pense que l'on ne doit pas perdre de temps, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

En cet instant, tout le monde arrêta de se battre et regarda Harry et Voldemort. Voldemort fut le premier à lancer le sort sur Harry. Celui-ci allait le recevoir mais Rose apparut devant lui et voulu dévié le sort de mort mais elle n'y parvînt pas et le sort faisait une ligne droite de la baguette de Voldemort à la main de Rose.

-Rosalie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, il allait te tuer et puis je suis là pour t'aider, hurla t-elle, Tue-le Harry, tue-le ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je risque de céder ! Vas-y, tue-le !

Harry leva sa baguette et lança un puissant _Avada Kedavra_ et Voldemoert réussit à faire la même chose malgré la parade de Rosalie. Voldemort s'écroula à terre ainsi, malheureusement, qu'Harry. Ils agonisaient tout les deux. Rosalie s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-Harry, Harry !

-Rosalie,… ne pleure pas. Tu… vas… me promettre d'être heureuse avec l'homme que tu aimeras. Il aura de la chance… de t'avoir.

-Quoi ? Ne dis pas ça. Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu… tu vas t'en sortir et on vivra heureux, tous les trois, ensemble. -Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore !- Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Rosalie. Je t'aime à jamais…

-Non, non Harry, ne me dis pas ça comme… comme si c'était un adieu... non…

-Je t'aime Rosalie.

Après qu'il eusse parlé, une lumière jaillit de Voldemort qui hurla de douleur puis il explosa dans les air. Ses mangemorts étaient mort avec lui. Rose se souvînt de la prophétie inachevée de l'année précédente.

-_La guerre va éclater, il y aura autant de morts dans les deux camps et quand arrivera le duel final, celui qui doit nous sauver ne survivra que s'il dit à celle qui doit l'aider qu'il…qu'il l'aime. _C'était donc ça. Juste ça.Harry ça veut dire que… Harry, Harry !

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fermés. Rose essaya de ressentir ses émotions, mais rien. Le trou noir. Les seuls êtres dont elle ne percevait pas les émotions et les sentiments étaient les animaux et… les morts. C'est comme ça qu'elle su que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'existait plus. Elle pleurait et elle n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde pleurait et personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer… personne.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Vous en pensez quoi ? Triste comme fin de chapitre non ? J'ai fais mourir Harry je suis cruelle ! Insultez-moi traitez-moi de tous les nom, vous en avez le droit. Lol. Si vous auriez voulu qu'un de nos héros meurent autre que Harry dites-le moi… **Reviews please.**

Je voulais juste vous dire une chose, c'est que j'ai écrit de côté ce chapitre avec des modifications à la fin et dans l'autre version, l'histoire s'arrête à ce chapitre, alors si vous voulez le lire donnez-moi votre e-mail et je vous l'enverrai ou sinon je vous le mettrai danss les reply.


	21. Le miracle de l'hommage

Voilà le chapitre 21.

**_Lisou52 _**: Merci, merci. Harry revivre ? Je ne sais pas… lol

**_Tchingtchong_** : La preuve que oui, je peux le faire. J'ai fait tuer Harry.

**_Nynousette_** : Merci pour la réview.

**_Tite mione_** : au moins une qui dit que je suis méchante. Quand même. Lol Et oui, le bébé de Rose ne connaîtra pas son papa. Est-ce que Harry va revenir ? Aller savoir…

**_Larme d'ange_** : Les questions que tu poses à propos d'Harry et Rose, tu les trouveras justement dans ce chapitre et tu verras comment sont les réponses…

**_Tite Kaï_** : oui c'est fini mais juste pour ce chapitre. Voilà la suite.

**_Missviv27_** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dit.

**_Nara_** : Je ne peux pas te dire s'ils vont l'adopter tout de suite. Tu verras après. Et oui Harry est bel et bien mort quoi que…

**_Saphira77_** : Mais c'est ça qui est cool. C'est que Ron ce soit fait tuer par sa sœur…

**_Darkim the queen of konnery_** : Non ce n'est pas la fibn de l'histoire pas encore.

**_Aude2710_** : Merci.

**_Titis_** : Oui il y aura une suite à ce chapitre.

**_Ptit Phénix_** : La voilà la suite.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Doucement la suite est la. Pas de panique.

**_Mary-Evans_** : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre21 : Le miracle de l'hommage.**_

La guerre est terminée. Le bien avait gagner mais à quel prix ? Au prix de perdre le célèbre Harry Potter. Tout le monde était figé devant la scène. Harry était à terre et Rose pleurait sur son corps inerte. Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Drago et Ginny faisait de même dans les bras de Blaise. Dumbledore s'approche de Rosalie.

-Rosalie ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Il ne devait pas mourir, la prédiction nous désignait et a été accomplie alors pourquoi ? Hurla t-elle.

-Ce… ce n'était pas lui. Il… n'était pas le bon.

-Vous voulez me dire que durant près de dix-sept ans le poids du monde s'est reposé sur la tête de la mauvaise personne ! MAIS VOUS EN AVEZ VU LE RESULTAT !

-Je suis désolé, lui dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes désolé. Il n'était pas le bon alors pourquoi sont-ils morts tous les deux ? Pourquoi Harry a réussit à tuer Voldemort ? Vous pouvez me le dire ça ! Harry était celui qui devait nous sauver j'en suis sûr mais il n'était pas **le** Survivant. Qui était-il ? Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire non plus ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions.

-Tout ça ce n'était que du baratin, tout était faux depuis le début. Je veux qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ordonna t-elle la voix totalement cassée.

-Mais…

-Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de donner des ordres à présent. Un homme tel que vous, qui est sensé savoir tout sur tout aurait dû savoir que la prophétie serait fausse et que Harry Potter ne serait pas _celui qui naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois _de **la **prophétie. Je veux qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie tout de suite. Donnez lui n'importe quoi je m'en fiche mais je veux qu'il se réveille ! Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je me donne la mort…

Elle avait sa baguette pointer au niveaux de son cou, près à se lancer le sort de mort.

Dumbledore prit un portoloin qui était dans sa poche et envoya Harry à l'infirmerie en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il vive puisqu'il était mort.

Les sorciers de Ste Lucie étaient rentrés chez eux dont Greg. Le lendemain Rose errait dans les couloirs, le bal avait été annulé. Personne n'avait la tête à danser. Elle marchait, et n'osait pas aller dans l'infirmerie sachant qu'Harry y était, mais sans s'en rendre compte elle y entra et le vit sur un lit, pâle. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour la toute dernière fois.

Elle s'en alla et dit avant :

-Je t'aimerai toujours, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Elle marchait puis atterrit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor dont les personnes qui était là la regardait.

-J'en veux pas de votre pitié.

Et elle repartit et cela dura toute la journée. Le soir venu, elle alla dans la salle commune des préfets en chef avec la cape de Harry dans ses mains et s'assit devant le feu. Drago sortit de la chambre d'Amélie et vînt s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Johanson, dit-il.

-Malefoy, répondit-elle.

-Ca va ? demanda Drago.

-Pas vraiment. Où est Hermione ?

-Dans la chambre d'Amélie.

-Tu sais quoi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, je n'ai jamais voulu être sorcière. J'étais bien en moldue, j'étais heureuse. J'avais ma famille, ils étaient tous là et je n'aurais pas connu cette vie de merde, et puis en un soir j'ai tous perdu. Avec Harry je pensais refaire une famille, que j'allais redevenir heureuse mais je ne suis pas destinée au bonheur. Tu sais, il m'avait dit qu'il avait peur de me perdre ou que je le perde et je me disais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je me suis trompée et il avait raison d'avoir peur.

Elle éclata en sanglot. C'est alors que Drago fît une chose dont il n'aurait jamais eu idée avant, il la serra dans ses bras. Il l'avait bien écouté et lui aussi était triste Il avait commencer à apprécier Potter et c'était un héros qui était mort il ne méritait pas ça.

Hermione sortit de la chambre d'Amélie les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Ginny et Blaise entrèrent dans la salle. La rouquine aussi avait pleuré. Rose se leva et les filles se serrèrent dans les bras et se remirent à pleurer toute les trois. Harry était mort c'est vrai mais Ron aussi. Le trio d'or qui était omniscient depuis quelque temps n'existait plus. Il ne restait que trois jeune Gryffondor pleurant la mort.

-Jamais on ne se séparera.

-Jamais.

-On restera toujours ensemble.

Ils s'endormirent tous dans la salle commune sous le coup de la tristesse. Le lendemain matin une personne avait fait intrusion dans la salle, c'était Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, jeune gens. Je voulais vous prévenir que cette après-midi aura lieu un hommage en l'honneur des élèves morts durant le combat et j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais bien dire quelque chose à propos de Harry, Rosalie.

-Mais… professeur, pourquoi… enfin je veux dire…

-Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai…

-Non professeur… enfin si. Je vais dire quelque chose.

-Vous mettrez vos uniformes. Votre petit déjeuner est sur la table basse.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Rosalie.

-Je… voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes un bon directeur.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Préparez-vous.

Le directeur s'en alla. Ils mangèrent et allèrent se préparer en silence chacun leur tour. Amélie était au courant de ce qui se passait mais ne s'en souciait guère étant petite. Elle savait juste que Harry était dans le ciel avec ses parents.

L'après-midi arriva. Tout le monde était là, enfin tout le monde, on pouvait remarquer qu'il ne restait plus que Drago et Blaise parmi les Serpentard de septième année et que Harry et Ron manquaient à l'appelle et d'autre encore. Rose était dans les nuages et elle tournait et retournait sa bague de fiançailles. Elle avait perdu une famille, elle aurait pu en faire une autre avec Harry. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien mais elle devait tenir pour lui,… pour le bébé.

-Mes élèves, je sais que c'est un triste jour car nous avons eu beaucoup de perte dans cette fâcheuse guerre. Cela n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une victoire et pourtant elle l'est. La plus grosse perte que nous ayons pu avoir est celle de Harry Potter. Rosalie peux tu t'approcher s'il te plaît ?

Celle-ci se le va et alla vers la table des professeurs. Elle était prête à parler mais elle bloquait. Elle regarda son directeur et lui dit discrètement « je ne peux pas ». Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et parla.

-Harry Potter, que voulez vous que je vous dise à son sujet. Vous saviez tous qu'il était un garçon formidable même si certain d'entre vous pense qu'il jouait de sa célébrité alors qu'il n'a jamais voulu l'être. Du moins pas dans ses circonstances. Vous l'aimiez tous et moi aussi je l'aimais et je l'aime encore et je l'aimerai toujours. _Je t'aime Harry._

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer et se remit à pleurer. Plusieurs personnes de la salle pleuraient dont certains professeurs comme McGonagall ou encore Trélawney qui elle, s'en voulait à mort de s'être trompée depuis le début. Soudain, Mrs Pomfrech arriva en courant. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Elle criait « c'est un miracle, c'est un miracle » à tout bout de champs jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore la calme.

-Dîtes-nous quel est le miracle, Mrs.

-C'est un miracle, c'est vraiment lui, il est le Survivant, il est celui qui a survécu. Mr Potter est vivant ! Il s'est réveillé et a demandé à voir Rosalie Johanson !

Un vacarme s'en suivit et Rose partit en courant hors de la grande salle jusqu'à l'infirmerie et là elle le voyait debout la regardant entrain sourire comme si il venait d'émerger d'un profond sommeil. (C'est un peu vrai) Elle se remit à courir et sauta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de toute sa passion.

-Que se passe t-il ? Tu faisais déjà mon enterrement ? demanda t-il en souriant.

-Non, un hommage pour dire quel homme superbe tu es.

-C'est un peu vrai.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu étais mort, tu n'avais plus d'émotions.

-Je sais. J'étais mort mais j'ai entendu ton appel et je me suis réveillé je ne sais pas comment. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et pour toujours. Plus jamais je ne te quitterai. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois devant tout le collège qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les prophéties disaient toutes vraies. Harry Potter était réellement celui qui avait survécu et était le Survivant.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Il n'est pas mort, il est vivant. Youpi c'est la teuf… lol. Dsl je déraille un peu. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais une grosse boule à la gorge comme si j'avais pleuré pendant des jours, c'est fou !

Réviews please.

Le chapitre suivant est un épilogue c'est-à-dire la fin.


	22. Epilogue: Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais, le site avait un problème certaines d'entre vousont du être au courant je pense. Donc voilà ce que vous attendiez, la fin de mon histoire.

**Petite information en bas de la page…**

**_Tchingtchong_** : Bien sûr que non, je ne pouvais pas le faire crever, c'était impossible.

'**_Tite Kaï_** : Merci pour la réview.

**_Tite mione_** : A qui le dit tu c'est sûr que le début était triste mais parfois je me dit vraiment que je suis tordu à faire des chapitre pareil.

**_The sister to Diabolik vampyr :_** Merci pour la réview.

**_Evans Mary_** : Et oui, le bien triomphe toujours, c'est connu. Et toute bonne chose à une fin, c'est connu aussi.

**_Sevy_** : Bien sûr, je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça.

**_Missvivi27_** : Dit comment tu aurai imaginer le chapitre.

**_Fandehp_** : ce n'était pas du tout mon but de faire pleurer mais en même temps, je te comprends.

**_Darkim the queen of konnery_** : On ne se débarrasse pas de Harry aussi facilement c'est sûr mais pourquoi Rosalie voudrait toucher le pactole de son futur mari puisque elle-même est aussi riche que Crésus ? lol. Les esprits tordus fusent lol.

**_Lisou52 _**: Tout compte fait je ne suis pas si sadique que ça quoi que… oui, t'as raison je suis sadique. Mais bon tout est bien qui fini bien.

**_Misstiti_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Saphira77_** : Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : En fait quand Harry dit qu'il a entendu son appel, c'est qu'il a entendu Rose dire qu'elle l'aime quand elle est dans la grand salle. Je sais ce n'est toujours pas clair, mais ce qui compte c'est que Harry soit en vie.

**_Ptit Phénix_** : et oui c'est déjà la fin.

**_Titis_** : j'allais quand même pas le tuer, j'aurais été vraiment stupide de faire une erreur pareille, ça a dut bon le suspense.

**_Jay :_** Merci beaucoup.

**_Nara_** : Merci.

**_Larme d'ange_** : Espère. L'espoir fait vivre lol.

_**Chapitre22 : Epilogue : Le début d'un nouvelle vie.**_

Le dernier jour de cours arriva. Harry était vivant et la vie reprenait son cours. Un soir, Harry Drago et Rose était dehors entrain d'avoir une petite conversation.

-Vous savez quoi faire ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, oui et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Rose. Harry reste là, moi je retourne dans la grande salle et toi, tu te prépares et tu arrêtes de stresser, je ressens tout ce que tu ressens.

-J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi…

-Tu vois que ce n'est aussi facile. Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, dit Harry à Drago d'un ton moqueur.

-Oh ça va, j'ai compris.

-STOP ! Vous n'allez pas commencez maintenant ou je vous carbonise. Tout est prêt, on y va.

Le dîner arriva. Rose avait rejoint Hermione dans la grande salle qui se posait des questions.

-Tu étais où ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? dit Rose dans une voix qui laissait penser certaines choses.

-Euh… tout compte fait non.

Entre temps, des feux d'artifices retentirent dehors. Tous s'empressèrent d'aller les voir y compris Hermione qui adorait ça.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Dans cette festivité il y avait écrit « Hermione Granger voulez-vous épouser Drago Malefoy ? » Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Oui… oui.

-Tu serais prête à me le dire en face ? Demandât-il derrière elle.

-Oui, je le veux. Je veux t'épouser.

Elle se jeta sur Drago et l'embrassa passionnément et enfila la bague en or incrusté d'un rubis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nous sommes le quinze Août 1998. C'est le grand jour. Tout le monde devrait être heureux mais quelque part dans un Manoir, plus précisément dans le Manoir Malefoy, deux personnes n'étaient pas contentes.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas prêtes ? Hurla Jane Granger la mère de Hermione.

-NON ! Répondirent les deux personnes.

-Pourquoi ? Poursuivit Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas me marier en même temps que Malefoy, répondit Rosalie.

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de me marier en même temps que Harry ! Lui dit Hermione en colère.

-Là, ils nous en font une belle ! Sous prétexte qu'ils font la demande, ils doivent décider du jour. Non mais je rêve !

-Calmez-vous, leur dit Ginny, vous ne voulez pas faire une fausse couche.

-UNE FAUSSE COUCHE !

-Mauvaise idée, chuchota Jane. Respirez tranquillement. On va vous préparer.

-NON !

-Si ! Soyez raisonnable !

Ginny et Jane les prient en main pour les préparer. De vraies tête de mule toutes les deux. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre.

De l'autre côté du Manoir deux hommes stressaient.

-On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, on n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, on n'aurait…

-Calme-toi Potter. On a fait ça pour les ménager.

-Résultat, ça fait un mois qu'elles nous en veulent et c'est le jour J.

-Mais non. Si elles nous en auraient vraiment voulu, elles auraient annulées le mariage, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-On vois bien qu tu ne connais pas Rosalie. Elle serait prête à tous pour me faire culpabiliser sur n'importe quoi jusqu'à ma mort.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Elles ne nous en veulent plus, calme-toi.

C'était le moment de la cérémonie, c'était dans une Eglise. Tous les invités étaient là. Les témoins de Harry et Rose étaient Hermione Drago Ginny et Blaise et les témoins de Hermione et Drago étaient Harry Rose Ginny et Blaise. Les portes de l'Eglise s'ouvrirent et firent place à Hermione accompagnée de son père et Rosalie accompagnée de Grégory Paterson. Elles étaient resplendissantes, souriantes avec leur ventre rond de quatre mois.

-Si nous sommes ici, commença Dumbledore, c'est pour l'union de ces deux hommes à ces deux femmes. Je vais commencer. Mr Harry James Potter voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Rosalie Jessica Johanson ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux.

-Miss Rosalie Jessica Johanson, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Harry James Potter ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Passons à l'autre couple maintenant. Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jane Granger ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que le mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux, oui.

-Miss Hermione Jane Granger voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy, ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux.

-Les alliances s'il vous plaît.

Une petite tête blonde arriva. Amélie arriva avec un coussin rouge où il y avait quatre alliances. Hermione et Drago avaient décidés de l'adopter. Au début ils ne le voulaient pas pensant qu'ils ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble mais maintenant qu'ils se mariaient et qu'ils allaient voir un enfant, l'initiative était prise et ils avaient déjà commencé la démarche.

-Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter, répétez après moi « Par cet anneau je t'épouse »

-Par cet anneau je t'épouse.

-Miss Granger et Miss Johanson, répétez après moi « Par cet anneau je t'épouse »

-Par cet anneau je t'épouse.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés pour la toute première fois de ma longue vie, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser les mariées.

Et ils ne s'en privèrent pas. Ils s'embrassèrent. Quelque chose leur manquait et c'était ça. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'Eglise sous les applaudissements des invités et sous la pluie de riz. Ils étaient tous heureux mais quelqu'un qui interpella Harry et allait peut-être gâcher leur journée.

-Harry, Harry !

-C'est qui, elle ? demanda Rosalie fulminant.

-C'est Cho, répondit Harry.

-Cho ? dit Hermione.

-Chang ? Répéta Drago.

-Je veux m'asseoir, je veux m'asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

-Attends ma chérie. Prenez-lui un banc s'il vous plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cho ?

-Alors les journaux disaient vrais. Je vois que le sortilège de _l'Impérium _a duré deux ans. Tu as fait fort Johanson.

-Elle est dingue, souffla Drago à Hermione.

-Et c'est comme ça depuis l'an dernier.

-Cho tu vois pas que tu déranges, tu n'as pas été invitée alors aurais-tu l'obligeance de ficher le camp avant que je t'expédie en Chine.

-Rosalie, calme-toi.

-Que je me calme ! Mais Harry c'est sensé être le plus beau jour de notre vie et il a fallu qu'elle s'amène. Elle a de la chance que je sois enceinte parce que ça se serait très mal passé. Quoique, une Cho flambée à la liqueur de riz ça doit être beau à voir…

-Rosalie !

-Parce que tu es enceinte ? dit Cho totalement confuse.

-Non, j'ai avalé un souaffle et Hermione s'est amusé à mettre un coussin sous sa belle robe.

Après avoir eu honte de se qu'elle avait fait, Cho partit de son côté. La journée du mariage pu commencer. Hermione et Rose avait lancé leurs bouquets et Ginny réussit à en rattraper un au plus grand bonheur de Blaise. La fête battait son plein ; de la danse à volonté. Hermione te Rosalie s'étaient réunies pour parler.

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Rose et moi somme enceintes…

-… et il y a environ une semaine nous avons connu le sexe de nos bébé.

Harry et Drago se levèrent d'un coup.

-Vous nous avez rien dit !

-Comment avez-vous pu ne rien nous dire ?

-Chut ! Firent les invités.

-Merci. Drago et moi allons avoir un petit garçon.

-Harry et moi allons avoir une petite fille.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à les féliciter. Drago prit Amélie dans ses bras.

-Tu vas avoir un petit frère.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depuis le jour du mariage, Mr et Mrs Potter habitaient dans le Manoir Malefoy le temps de la grossesse même si Rose n'en était pas du tout d'accord mais c'était pour son bien.

Vers le mois de Janvier au soir, le dîner passa et Amélie était entrain de raconter ses aventures. Drago et Harry la faisaient voler sur les balais et elle adorait ça mais Hermione et Rose n'était pas très d'accord.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Elle ne risque rien.

-Mais ça reste dangereux, poursuivit Hermione, et…et…les eaux…

-Quoi, les eaux ? demanda Drago.

-Elle est entrain de dire qu'elle perd les eaux…et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Oh mon dieu c'est le moment.

-Dobby !

-Oui Mr Potter.

-Emmène Amélie chez les Weasley et appelle un médicomage, non deux.

-Bien Mr.

-Je…veux un médecin, dit soudainement Hermione.

-Un quoi ?

-Un médicomage.

-Oh.

Ils étaient dans la salle de réception. Harry tenait la main de Rose et Drago faisait de même avec Hermione. Quand elles hurlaient, ils hurlaient avec elles. Dobby voulait à tout prix servir Harry et il avait accepté sous l'air triste qu'il avait de le voir partir.

-Je veux… un médecin.

-Mais on est sorcier.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux un médecin.

-Mais où sont-ils bon sang ?

-Nous voilà.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! dit Drago en colère.

-Oh mais le travail à bien avancé.

-Poussez mesdames, poussez !

-Vous croyez qu'on fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure, hurla Rose.

-Bronzette ? Poursuivit Hermione.

Après un dur travail, les deux enfants étaient nés.

-Comment tu veux l'appeler ? demanda Drago à Hermione.

-Et bien, je pensais à Lucas Sébastien Malefoy.

-Je crois que ça lui plait.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Elle a mes cheveux, dit Harry. (Citaion que mon père a eu à ma naissance. Manque de pot, j'ai les cheveux de ma mère)

-Comment tu le sais, ils sont noirs ?

-Elle n'a pas les cheveux qui bouclent comme toi.

-Oh. Tu veux aller sur ton papa, Miss Kathleen Caly Potter ?

-Pourquoi Caly ?

-Un peu de Cassandra, un peu de Lily et le tour est joué.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Il me souri.

-C'est qu'il reconnaît son père.

-J'espère qu'il aura ma mentalité parce que…

-Parce que quoi ?

-Non rien.

-Mouais.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Elle te ressemble. Ça veut dire qu'elle aura ma mentalité.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui. Très sérieuse. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. En attendant, profitons du moment qu'elle soit petite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques jours plus tard, Amélie était revenu morte d'inquiétude.

-Où sont les bébés, où sont les bébés ?

-Regarde les voilà.

Drago la souleva au-dessus du berceau pour qu'elle les voie.

-Oh, c'est le bébé de Oncle Harry et Tante Rose et là c'est mon petit frère.

-Oui, Lucas.

Elle était émerveillée par les bébés, puis elle se tourna vers Drago et Hermione qui était arrivé avec un large sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ma chérie ?

-Maman, papa, j'ai un amoureux !

-Quoi ! Hurla Drago.

-Chut, les bébés dorment.

-Oui, il s'appelle Matthew.

Ils étaient sortit de la chambre des bébés. Hermione était morte de rire et Drago plutôt en colère.

-Où tu l'a vu, demanda t-il.

-Chez Tante Ginny.

-Un Weasley !

-C'est le fils de Charly, un des grand frère de Ginny, lui expliqua Hermione entre deux rire.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est un Weasley !

-Oh arrête. Elle n'a que quatre ans. Imagine un peu quand elle en aura quinze. Tu feras quoi ?

-Je lui mettrai un de ces trucs bizarre moldu pour la suivre partout et je tuerai son copain à coup de dague avant même qu'il ose la demander en mariage!

Et c'est comme ça que débuta la vie la famille Malefoy et la famille Potter.

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Et oui c'est la fin de l'histoire mais pas la fin de leur histoire parce que j'ai encore fait une suite qui est en cour d'écriture qui s'intitule

_**Les dons du ciel 3 : Quand les enfants débarquent. **_

On retrouvera tous les personnages dont les enfants, Amélie à 16 ans, Matthew à 16 ans, Kathleen et Lucas à 11 ans et d'autres enfants. Et vous verrez que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Vous pouvez déjà allez voir le premier chapitre.

_PS : Je l'ai mis dans la catégorie des Drago/ Hermione même si ce sont les enfants qui sont à l'affiche et non les parents._


End file.
